Heinz won't let Charlene go
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Heinz is upset when he heard that his ex-wife is engaged to her boyfriend. Even though they were divorced he still loved her so he builds an evil machine to stop the wedding. Will he use it or confess his feelings with Vanessa & Perry's help?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guys! Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm bringing you my new Phineas and Ferb story since it's been a long time when I'm finished with "Ferb with fight for Vanessa Doofensmirtz's love" and I was occasionally busy with my other fan fiction stories that I need to finish even though I'm almost done with one of them. And now…let me present…"Heinz won't let Charlene go"!

This story is about Heinz who seems to be upset because his daughter told him that her mother Charlene is getting engaged to her boyfriend & they're getting married soon next week. Heinz became incredibly jealous even though he surprised his daughter who has never ever seen her father so jealous before. Even those he & Charlene were divorced…he still loves her more than any other girls that he dated & he won't never ever let her leave him for another man. He decides to build a machine to stop the wedding. Both Perry the platypus & Vanessa decides to stop him by telling him to don't use the machine & just tell Charlene that he still loves her & won't never let her leave him for another man. Will Doofensmirtz use the machine to stop the wedding or confess to Charlene about his feelings for her & telling her that he won't never let her go? Will Charlene get married to her boyfriend or making a decision to allow her to be with Heinz again? The answers will be revealed if you guys read the whole story.

Here's some things that you should know: I don't own anything except this story. Second…none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want.

P.S.

If you guys like this story a lot, you can also check out my other stories on my profile & other stuff that you might like.

By the way…have fun ! ^_-

* * *

Today is a nice sunny day in Danville as everyone were enjoying their summery day as usual. In the Flynn-Fletcher's household…as usual…both Linda & Lawrence always go out to different places every day while Phineas and Ferb are building wonderful exciting inventions for everyone to have fun while their sister Candace always tried to bust them.

But the most unusual thing today is that Perry the platypus is having a day off since his nemesis is doing nothing bad for the day so Perry is glad to have his day off to come which has give him the perfect opportunity to relax & do whatever he wants at home.

_Chorus: Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Meanwhile at Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated…Heinz Doofensmirtz is watching a news channel since he decides to take a break from trying to take over the Tri-State area since everyday…his evil plans always got foiled by his arch nemesis Perry the platypus.

"Humph…at least I'm gonna need a nice day off from getting foiled & beaten up by Perry the platypus all the time…at least I have extra time to think up a better evil idea for tomorrow or maybe 2 or 3 days later *sigh*"

All the sudden…he heard a couple of knockings on his door.

"*sigh*…I'm coming" replied Heinz who then walked to his front door to open it. 'I hope it's not some pizza delivery man who gave me something that I didn't ask for by phone or some mailman who give me mails that was supposed to be for somebody else or the Fireside girls giving me their cupcakes again'.

When he opened the door…he was surprised to see his daughter Vanessa who was panting in exhaustion.

"*gasp* Vanessa! Are you alright?! How long have you been running?!"

"*pant pant*…About 1 hour & a half…*pant pant*…and I'm fine"

"Just calm down & get inside for a bottle of water ok?"

"Thanks dad" respond Vanessa who then walked inside & sat down on the couch to watch TV while her father goes inside the kitchen to get a bottle of water for his daughter. Vanessa looked around & became confused.

"Hey dad!"

"Yes?"

"Where's your arch nemesis & why aren't you doing anything evil today?"

"Well that's because today I'm taking a break from doing anything evil so that also means that Perry the platypus can also enjoy a break too"

"Wow! That's nice of you to do that dad!"

"Well I just had enough of having my evils plans foiled & getting a black eye from him that's all" replied Heinz Doofensmirtz who then walked to his daughter with two water bottles in his hand "Here take one".

"Thanks dad" replied Vanessa who took a water bottle & opened it to enjoy its freshing liquid. Her father sat down next to her to watch the news too. About 8 minutes later, he decides to speak to her.

"So why do you want to visit me Vanessa?"

"…Well I uh…"

"Go on dear"

"I hate to tell you the bad news but"

"What bad news?"

"My mom…she's getting married soon to her boyfriend next week"

"What?! Why?!"

"I don't know…I guess they've made up their mind so they were now engaged & they are getting married soon by next Wednesday"

"Why those two…that's it! I'm gonna go to your mother's house & I gonna have a big argument with her about this crazy dastardly wedding with her boyfriend! Come on Vanessa! We're going!" said Heinz Doofensmirtz who then go inside his room to get his things because he's going to his ex-wife's house to have a conversation about the wedding.

"Uh…ok" respond Vanessa who was surprised from her father's anger & turned off the TV. 'Wow…is it just me or…is my dad…jealous?' thought Vanessa.

* * *

End of 1st chapter. I hope you guys enjoy my new chapter & please review! See you guys next time! ^_-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone! You know, I was quite upset of the reason why I didn't got any reviews for this story and this thought appeared in my head: Does everybody hates Dr. Doofensmirtz a lot?. **

**Well he's not my favorite character that much but he's ok. Anyway, my favorite character is more likely Perry the platypus since I think he's awesome in every episode of the TV series. **

**Now I'm gonna start chapter 2 so please enjoy this story & please review. Have fun!**

**As everyone knows, I don't own everything except this story that I made up. Plus, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to. **

**P.S. **

**Just to let you guys know, I'll be trying to think up my own characters in this story. Also, I'll be trying to bring back Susan from my story "Ferb will fight for Vanessa Doofensmirtz's love" since she is Johnny's girlfriend. **

**Also, If you guys like this story; you can check out my other stories on my profile & check out my other stories that you would also be interested in. You can check out my forum & my poll too. **

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Charlene's house…Charlene is talking to her fiancé on her home phone. **

"**Hi Sam!…yes…I'm so ready for our big wedding next Wednesday…oh today is Friday Sam…you want me to called you dear?…well we're not married yet but we're still fiancées…ok ok…I will dear"**

**Suddenly, a doorbell has rang which has surprised Charlene from her conversation. **

"**Oh dear…I got to hang up now hon because I heard a doorbell in my house…sorry about that…oh you've forgiven me?…thanks dear…bye!"**

**Charlene hanged up the phone & walked to the front door. When she opened the door, she can't believe her eyes…her ex-husband and their daughter. **

"**Heinz! I'm surprised you're here! And why are you upset?!"**

"**Upset?! Who's upset huh?!" yelled Dr. Doofensmirtz who seems to have anger burning on his face. **

"**Calm down Heinz! Just get inside for some refreshments & just cool down ok?" **

"**I will! Also, I want to have this conversation with you about this crazy despicable wedding with your boyfriend!" **

"**Wait a sec, how did you know I was getting married?"**

"**Our daughter told me"**

"**Vanessa! Why do you have to let your father know about this?" **

**Vanessa was nervous "I…uh…well…I just want to let him know about it that's all". **

"**Just go inside your room for now ok?" asked Charlene who then closed the door after her ex-husband & their daughter got in. **

"***sigh* Ok mom" replied Vanessa who took off her boots & walked to her room, leaving the door closed. After she left, both ex-couple decides to sit down on the dining table. Charlene decides go give her ex-husband a cup of iced tea. **

"**Want a cup of iced tea Heinz?"**

"**Go ahead Charlene" said Heinz who still have an upset expression on his face while staring on the table. Charlene was surprised from his upset voice & went to the kitchen to make two cups of iced tea. While making iced teas in the kitchen, Charlene was having some thoughts to herself. 'What's wrong with him today?…Normally I thought that he was happy when we were divorced even though we still each other sometimes and our daughter still coming to see him most of the time…today is the first I had never ever seen him like this…is he angry because of this upcoming marriage between me & Sam?…second of all…Is he jealous?' thought Charlene. A few minutes later…Charlene came back to the dining table with two glass cups of iced teas in her hands. Both glass cups have a straw in it. **

"**Here you go Heinz" said Charlene who placed a glass cup of iced tea in front of him. She sat down on a chair next to him & placed her cup in front of her. She took a few sips on her iced tea. **

"**Thanks Charlene" respond Heinz who then took a few of his iced tea too. Both of them enjoyed their iced tea for a few moments until they decide to stop. **

"**So Heinz…why are you upset about this wedding between me & my boyfriend? Surely you're not jealous are you?"**

"**I'm not jealous! And tell me why you agreed to get married to this guys named Sam?!"**

"**I…um…I guessed it's because we're starting to get more attached to each other as month passed by so we have made up our minds & decide to get married"**

"**Are you kidding me?! What about our daughter?! Do you still care about her when you're about to get married to him?!"**

"**I still cared about her anyway & Sam is very nice to her too even though she's trying to get along with him for a while…I'm sure she'll be happy about the marriage"**

"**Well she told me that he's ok but he still liked me more because I'm her real father!"**

"**I'm sure she was Heinz"**

"**Then what about me?! Would you still keep my last name like before?! Would you forget about me & enjoy a good lovey dovey life with Sam?! Would you allow Vanessa to come visit me or make her forget about who's her real father?!"**

"**Heinz…I…I don't know what to say…but" replied Charlene who didn't know what to do or what to say to him. Heinz can't believe her. **

"**You know what…I'm leaving right now! Don't come crying to me if the marriage didn't go right between you two!…Good day!" yelled Heinz who then stomped out to the front door & opened it. **

**Charlene tries to stop him. **

"**Heinz wait! Let me speak to you!"**

"**No way missy! Goodbye!" yelled Heinz who then slammed the door & left the house. Charlene knelt down on the floor with tears in her eyes while hearing her ex-husband's car engine. **

" ***sniff*…No…just let me speak" replied Charlene. **

**After a driving a few miles away from the house…Dr. D has an thought in his head. **

'**So…if she wants to get married to her boyfriend happily…then I will build an evil invention that could stop that despicable wedding before they can say yes to each other'**

"**Ha hah ha! Nothing can stop me now! I shall build a greatest evil machine to stop the wedding before they can say I do!…ha hah ha hah ha!" laughed Dr. D. **

**What he didn't notice outside of his car is a male skunk who happens to be Agent S. He heard Dr. D's evil plan even though he doesn't know what's going on inside the house but he has to let his boss, Major Monogram know about Dr. D's evil plan. He opened a small door on a tree stump and got in. The door happens to be an tunnel that leads him to O.W.C.A. He closed the door & slipped through the tunnel to the secret agency. **

* * *

**End of chapter 2. I hope you enjoy this story & please review. See ya! ^_-**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hiya guys! Drama Sapphire is here today to bring you chapter 3 to keep you guys happy & excited, right Turtlegirl5?

Turtlegirl5: Yeah! Also Major Monogram, Dr Doofensmirtz, & Carl are here too!

Major Monogram, Dr. Doofensmirtz, & Carl: Yeah!

Drama Sapphire: Hi! So how's everything?

Major Monogram: Oh we are super fine! Isn't that right Carl?

Carl: It sure was sir!

Dr. Doofensmirtz: Me too! As a matter of fact…it makes me wants to sing!

Drama Sapphire, Turtlegirl5, Major Monogram, Carl: No!!!!

(Me, Turtlegirl5, Major Monogram, & Carl covered our ears as Dr. D took out a banjo)

Dr. Doofensmirtz: *sings* Oh my darling…oh my darling…oh my darling Clementine…you are lost and gone forever…dreadful sorry, Clemenouch!

Perry the platypus: *chatters*

(Perry the platypus came in just in time & punched Dr. D on the eye…causing Dr. D to fell of the chair unconscious with a black eye; the rest of us uncovered our ears).

Major Monogram: Nice work Agent P

Perry the platypus: *chatters*

Turtlegirl5: Thanks for saving our ears Perry!

Perry the platypus: *chatters*

Carl: Great job punching out his lights Agent P! As a matter of fact, he doesn't sing that good anyway even though he shouldn't hear it anyway ha hah ha!

Perry the platypus: *chatters*

Drama Sapphire: Thanks Perry! Anyway, please enjoy this story & please review! Here's some things that you should know: I don't own anything except this story & some of the characters…also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want. Have fun! ^_^

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher household at 7 pm…Phineas & Ferb who is done making the best carousel ride ever has been taking by an park owner who wants to use it in his park to make it make more entertaining for people who goes there. Candace was upset that her mother didn't bust the boys this time because she didn't see the carousel on time.

While the family were getting for dinner, Perry is having a good night sleep until…he heard his watch vibrating & it woke him up. He was surprised that he has finally been called even though today supposed to be his day off. He looked at his family to make sure that they didn't notice but they didn't. Linda is cooking dinner with Candace's help, Phineas & Ferb playing video games, Lawrence Fletcher is talking on his cell phone.

Perry crawl away to the glass door. Phineas & Ferb noticed him & paused their game.

"Wow! Perry sure love to explore around the house all the time even though he always disappear when we are doing something. Right Ferb?"

"Yeah"

Both Phineas & Ferb resume their game again, unnoticing their pet platypus gently opened the glass door & crawl out. Luckily his owners didn't heard it. Perry closed the door slowly, making no noise & crawl out of sight. He stands up, put on his fedora, walk to the tree, knocking on it. The door opens & Perry walked in & he went straight down to his secret hideout as the door closed.

Male Chorus: Doo be doo be doo ba…doo be doo be doo ba

Female chorus: Perry!

When he got there, he sat down on his chair & pressed a button. The screen turned on & Major Monogram appeared.

"Ah…good afternoon Agent P…we're sorry to disturbed you on your day off but one of our agents has seen Dr. Doofensmirtz driving away from his ex-wife & said something about stopping a wedding even though we don't know who's getting married but he's gonna build the greatest evil machine to stop a wedding…we need you to head straight to his building & stop his dastardly plan!"

Perry salutes & used his jetpack to fly over to Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated to stop his foe's dastardly plan before he can come back home just in time for dinner.

Chorus: _Doofensmirtz evil incorporated!_

Back at D.E.I., Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz is drawing up some ideas from a few big pieces of paper when all the sudden…he heard knockings on his door. He got upset & slammed his forehead with his hand while putting his pencil down.

"Oh great! If she's coming back to apologize about this sudden wedding she & her boyfriend is having, she never knows what's coming because there's no way I'm gonna let her say I'm sorry or she'll might tell me that she thinks that her boyfriend is a much more better person than me! I'm gonna give her something that she'll never forget & that's final!"

The door knocked again & Dr. D becomes pissed off again.

"Argh! Fine! If she wants to ask me something…this will be the last time that I've ever let her in! I'm coming!"

Dr. Doofensmirtz opened the door & was surprised that it was his arch nemesis, Perry the platypus aka Agent P. Perry the platypus was confused about the reason why his nemesis is angry.

"Oh it's just you Perry the platypus…if you're here to ruin my plans today…well tell Major Monogram to let you come tomorrow or maybe the day after because I'm working on my evil plan right now"

Perry gave his nemesis a serious expression & walked right in the house.

"*gasp* What are you doing?! You're not supposed to take a peek of my new evil plan! Get back here!"

Perry didn't listen to him & jumped up to the chair to check out his enemy's evil plan so that he can get some good ideas to stop it next time. To his surprise…the drawing looks like some kind of evil machine that looked so evil enough to stop a single wedding from happening. Dr. D walked up to the nemesis.

"Well I uh…I supposed Major Monogram already told you about a wedding I was trying to stop but this is none of your business because this wedding have something to do about my ex-wife but I won't tell you because you're not supposed to be involved in this so shoo!"

Perry was surprised from his enemy's attitude & jumped off the chair to get his jetpack that was laying on the couch & he take it off. He puts it on & went to the balcony. He turns it on & flew away from the building.

When he got back to his secret hideout, he puts his jetpack away & turned on the screen to talk to his boss. Major Monogram was surprised.

"Oh hey there agent P, that was fast! Did you stop him yet?"

Perry shook his head & it got Major Monogram surprised.

"What? Why you didn't stop him yet?"

Perry chattered to his boss while Major Monogram used his translator to understand him. When it's over, he turns it off.

"Well I guess he's still working on it so go ahead & enjoy the rest of the day off agent P"

Perry salutes to him & take off his fedora & put it away. When he got back to his owner's house & got inside using the glass door again. He crawled inside & closed the door gently. His owners were enjoying their dinner when Perry came. His bowl was filled with platypus food & it makes him smile. As he was eating it, Phineas said "Wow! Now he's back!"

"Yeah" replied Candace.

When the family is done with their dinner, they took shower, brushed their teeth, & went to bed at 10:00. They all enjoyed a peaceful sleep in the starry night.

* * *

Me: Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter & please review!

Major Monogram: If you're wondering about what has happened to Dr. D…well he became conscious & he just walked away home.

Turtlegirl5: And that's all has happened! See ya!

Carl: Remember to review!

Perry the platypus: *chatters*


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there everybody! Drama Sapphire is back! This time I'm bringing you chapter 4 to keep you guys very happy! Yesterday I've been thinking up tons of ideas for this story & they're all pretty good so I hope you enjoy them! Have fun! ^_-

As always, I don't own anything except this story & some of the characters that I made up. Plus, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

If you guys enjoyed this story a lot, check out my other stories on my profile to see my other stories that you haven't read yet. Also you can vote for your favorite classic Disney animated movie! ^_-

* * *

The next day in the Flynn-Fletcher household, the whole family woke up, brushed their teeth's & their hair, & changed their clothes. While Linda is cooking breakfast for the family, Lawrence came inside the kitchen with a invitation in his hand.

"Hey Linda darling"

"Yes honey?"

"Today you have received an invitation from Charlene Doofensmirtz, you better open it while cook breakfast for help"

"Thanks" said Linda who then stared at the invitation while her husband is cooking for her. The invitation said:

_Dear Linda, _

_Guess what? I'm getting married to my boyfriend Sam & he is a driver for Charitable Charities. We're getting married soon on Wednesday so we made invitations to invite our friends & family to come to the wedding & a after the wedding party. You can bring your husband & your children too. I hope you'll be there, celebrating my wedding. See you there!_

_Best friends forever, Charlene_

Linda was excited. Her best friend in culinary class is getting married on Wednesday.

"Oh my gosh! My friend Charlene is getting married on Wednesday!"

" Really?! We're invited too?!" asked Lawrence who is done cooking eggs & bacons. "Of course you guys can come too! We have to let the kids know too & find the perfect dress for Candace & two perfect tuxedos for Phineas & Ferb" replied Linda.

"This time we shouldn't let Candace pick things for your friend's wedding. Remember your sister Tiana's wedding? She has ordered a chicken cake & planned her aunt's wedding in the backyard" said Lawrence who remembered the time when Candace decides to plan Tiana's wedding her way. (Remember the Phineas & Ferb episode "Candace's big day"?)

Linda decides to reassured him "Oh don't worry, I'm pretty sure Candace won't do anything this time. The wedding that she has already done for Tiana is a success".

"Yeah…I guess it was" replied Lawrence.

"So…should tell the kids now as we give them breakfast?"

"Yes, yes we should" respond Lawrence who helped his wife placed 5 plates of eggs & bacons on the table. A few minutes later, the whole family is on the table enjoying their breakfast. Linda decides to speak "Hey kids guess what?".

"Guess what mom?" asked Candace who seems to be bored while some eggs. Linda decides to talk "A friend from culinary class is getting married soon on Wednesday with her boyfriend!".

"Wow! Really?!" replied Phineas who was excited.

"Yes and we're all invited to come too!" respond Lawrence.

"Oh right!" said Candace, Ferb & Phineas who was excited to come to the wedding. Candace decides to ask "What's the name of your friend mom so I can remember?"

"Oh here name is Charlene Doofensmirtz" replied Linda. Perry who is enjoying his platypus food looked up as his eyes widened in surprise. Now he knows why his nemesis is upset & building an evil invention because he wants to destroy his ex-wife's wedding but for what reason? Perry was confused so he decides to sneak out after he finishes his breakfast. A few minutes later, the whole family are done with their breakfast & began having conversations. Suddenly a phone rang from Linda's cell phone.

"Oh that must be my ringtone, I'll go pick up the phone now to know what it is" said Linda who walked to her cell phone in the living room & picked it up to answer. It was her friend Charlene. Linda was happy to hear her friend's voice & began having conversations with her.

Perry decides to go out to the back yard laid down on a tree next to Phineas & Ferb. An hour later, both Linda & Lawrence went out shopping for tuxedos & dresses while Candace watches her brothers.

Today both Phineas & Ferb decides to have a day off so they slept underneath the tree's shadow. Their sister Candace is talking to her friend Stacy on the phone without looking out the window. They didn't notice Perry who put on his fedora, knocked on the corner of the house, the door opened & he walked it. Nobody noticed him.

As he is going down the elevator to his lair, an idea appeared in his head. He must visit Vanessa's house & asked her about what was going on between Dr. Doofensmirtz & his ex-wife & why Dr. D is trying to ruined the wedding.

As he arrived at his lair, he put on his jetpack & flew off to Vanessa's house for an explanation.

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter & please review! See ya! ^_-


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya everybody! Do you remember the song that Phineas sang for Isabella in "Ferb will fight for Vanessa Doofensmirtz's love"? Well the song "Be with you" is sung by Enrique Iglesias so I hope you can enjoy the song on YouTube. Have fun reading this chapter! ^_-

As you all know, I don't own anything except this story & some of the characters I made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

* * *

When Perry arrived at Vanessa's house, he flew up to looked for her room. When he spotted Vanessa in her room…he knocked on her window.

Vanessa who is reading her favorite novel on her bed is surprised to hear a few knockings on her window.

"Now what? I hope it's not some jerks throwing some rocks at my window or a few pigeons bumping too my window…even though it's not windy today…gotta check who it is *sigh*" said Vanessa who then placed her book on her bed & looked at her window. She gasped in surprise. "*gasp* Perry the platypus?! What is he doing here?! Is he supposed to have a mission to foil my dad's plans?". She opened up her window & Perry flew inside & landed on the ground. Vanessa closed her window & began to speak to him.

"Alright…what are you doing here Perry the platypus?…are you supposed to be ruining my father's evil plan?…you can write down on a piece of paper because I don't speak platypus…if you don't have any reasons for being here, I will throw you out of my window with my foot & you don't want that"

Perry just took off his jetpack on the floor & pointed to a small notebook & a purple pen on Vanessa's desk. Vanessa noticed it & gave him her small notebook & her purple pen.

"Here…just let me know what you're gonna say…I'm not a inventor like my father you know…if I was, I can be able to invent a translator so that way I can know what you're saying to me much easier".

Perry accepts them & began writing on the notebook for a couple of minutes until he gave it back to Vanessa. Vanessa accept it & look, it said:

_The reason I'm here because yesterday your father is drawing up some evil machine to ruined your mother's wedding on Wednesday. _

Vanessa can't believe it "I can't believe it, I didn't know he's going to go too far to stop this wedding my mother's gonna have with her boyfriend". Perry's eyes widened in surprised. He didn't know that her mother has a new boyfriend & she was planning to get married to him. He reached out for the notebook & Vanessa gave it back to him. He began writing down again for a few minutes & gave it back to her. She accepts it. The note said:

_I didn't know she had a boyfriend. Tell my why they are planning to get married this Wednesday & why your father is so upset. _

Vanessa began searching for words to say for a few moments. After 4 minutes of thinking, she said "Well…where to start…about a day ago before yesterday…my mom told me that she & her boyfriend have been going through a serious relationship & they both fell in love…so she told me that they have decided to get married on Wednesday…her boyfriend Sam proposed to her the other day in a park nearby a large water fountain…she told me that she was glad…and that's they made a decision to get married…now they are engaged…come to think of it…tomorrow is their engagement party & I have to come even I though I don't want to because Sam is not my father…when I told my father yesterday about the engagement between my mom & her boyfriend…somehow he got upset & told me to go with him to my mother's house…I don't know why he's upset…but…I think he's jealous"

Perry was surprised & reached out for the notebook again. She gave it to him again & he wrote down for a few minutes. He gave it back to her & the note said:

_What?…I didn't know he was jealous…tell me what has happened when you two go to your mother's house_.

Vanessa begins to speak "Well…when we got here…my mom told me to go to my room and I did after my father told her that I told him about the wedding…I think she was surprised…I didn't go inside my room though…I just eavesdropped on their conversation while I stand in the hallway…I just want to know what they're talking about…my mom asked him if he wants a cup of iced tea & he said yes…my mom didn't notice me luckily because I've kept my mouth shut…after both of them enjoyed their cold drink, I heard my mom asking him about the reason why he is upset about the wedding & why he is jealous…he said that he's not jealous & he asked why did she agreed to get married to her boyfriend…she said that both she & her boyfriend now fiancée has become attached to each other so they've made up their minds & decide to get married…I don't my father is happy about that"

Perry was surprised. He never seen his nemesis jealous before & he thought that he hated his ex-wife…clearly he was wrong. Vanessa decides to continue.

"I heard my father asked her if she still cared about me when she's about to get married to him…she said that she's still cared about me & she thought I was happy about the marriage between her & her fiancée…she was wrong…I'm not really happy about the marriage…Sam is not my real father…Heinz Doofensmirtz is my real father…I would be more happier if my mother gets back together with my real father".

Outside her room, she didn't realize that her mother has been eavesdropping on her for a few minutes while a basket of dirty clothes is on the floor. She didn't hear everything though…only the part when her daughter said that she is not happy about the wedding & the part when Vanessa said that Heinz Doofensmirtz is her real father not Sam. Charlene didn't know what to say. She didn't say anything 'Vanessa…I didn't know that you're not happy about this wedding…it seems that you prefer Heinz as your father not Sam…I don't know what to do…I'm sorry Vanessa…so sorry…I thought I was doing the right thing but it wasn't…Heinz is right…you still prefer your real father not your soon to be step father' thought Charlene who didn't pick up the basket & went to the laundry room.

Inside the room, Vanessa continue talking "You know what the most surprising thing…my dad asked if she would still keep his last name after she got married to Sam…would she forgets about him & live a happy life with Sam…would she allow me to visit my father or make me forget about who is my real father…those words surprised both me & my mother".

Perry was surprised & he didn't know what to write to her. Vanessa decides to continue "At the end…my father left the house & my mother cried on the floor…she wanted to say something to him but he just wouldn't listen & left…that's all I know…after that, I went to my room & I was confused about what has just happened…I just don't know why my father would say those words…he has gotten me confused".

Perry was silent. No wonder his nemesis was angry yesterday & he shooed him out with a harsh temper. He reached up for the notebook & Vanessa gave it to him. He writes for a few minutes & gave it back to her. It said:

_Yesterday when my boss sent me to your father's building…I heard your father yelling & I was confused so I knocked for a few times & he opened the door…he doesn't allow me to go in but I just went in myself…he was drawing up some evil machine & he told me that he was gonna use it to stop a wedding that has to do with your mother…I was confused…he told me to come back in the few days so he shooed me out…but his voice sounds like he was angry & I don't know why…so I just left…I just figured out this morning that he was upset because your mother is getting married to her boyfriend…that's all I know. _

Vanessa was silent & surprised at the same time. She has to do something or her father's evil invention would ruined the wedding & her mother would eventually get mad & probably won't allow Vanessa to see her real father anymore. Vanessa deeply wanted her parents get back together & be a married couple once more…she just didn't want her parents to be separated forever & if the wedding between her mother & Sam is ruined…they would probably reschedule the wedding & her mother probably won't allow her to see her father anymore & forced her to accept Sam as her new father. Vanessa decides to speak.

"We've got to do something…tomorrow, you must go to father's building & destroy his plans & the machine he's working on, and then I'll be right over there to tell my father to stop doing his evil plans & just tell him that he should confess his feelings to my mother & maybe she'll postpone the wedding & no longer engaged with Sam…and hopefully that she & my father would get married again & let us live together like before…do you think that plan would work?"

Perry though about it & his eyes widened. He agreed with Vanessa. This is way better than allowing his nemesis to destroyed the wedding. His nemesis would just confess his feelings to Charlene & the wedding would be canceled forever. He reached out for the notebook & he received it again. He began writing for a few minutes & gave it back to her. The note said:

_Great idea! I'll come tomorrow to your father's building & wreck his evil plans! Remember to be there on cue & tell your father to just confess his feelings for your mother & everything will go as planned… I'll see you there tomorrow at 8:00 am & wait for me there outside the building. _

Vanessa smiled & said "K…I'll just put the schedule on my cell phone & I'll be there by 7: 50 am before you come…see ya there!". Perry smiles, placed the pen back on the table, & puts on his jetpack. Vanessa opened the window & Perry flew out. Vanessa shouted "See you tomorrow Perry the platypus!!!".

When Perry got home…it was 2:00 pm…he puts his jetpack away in his secret hideout & puts his fedora away. He crawled to the backyard & laid down next to Phineas. Candace walked into the backyard after enjoying her favorite TV show. She was surprised to see her pet. Perry was glad to see her & he chattered which means he saying hi to her.

"Oh there you are Perry, I've been looking all over for you…you missed lunch…I'll get you platypus food now" said Candace who then go inside the kitchen to get some platypus food. While waiting for his meal, Perry looked up at the clouds…searching for shapes & characters that would form there.

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter & please review. Bye! ^_-


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there everyone! Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm bringing you chapter 6 to make you guys happy & excited to see what's gonna happen next. A few days ago, I've been thinking up ideas for future chapters of this story & I think they were kinda good since it would most likely fit this story. Also, for those who read my first Phineas and Ferb story "How Perry the platypus came to be" & wondering when I will start the sequel…here's the good news…I'll be starting the sequel to my first Phineas and Ferb stpry after this story so rejoice & say halleluiah! And now…I'll begin this chapter now so I hope you guys enjoy this story & please review! Have fun!

If you guys already know the rules, then I won't have to say it but I have to say them for those who has forgotten about the rules. You guys know that I didn't own anything except this story & some of the characters I made up. Plus, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

If you guys enjoy this story a lot, you can go to my profile to check my other stories that you haven't read yet. You can also vote on my poll & chat on my forums. Enjoy! ^_-

* * *

The next day, it is a nice Sunday morning as the Flynn-Fletcher family goes out. Perry who was done with his breakfast looked at the clock, it was 7:36 am. Perry knew he must get going but he has to wait for his owners to go first & then he can leave. About 5 minutes later, the Flynn-Fletcher family left the house. Perry smiles to himself as he put on his fedora. He heard his watch vibrating & he looked at it, surprised. He don't want to talk to his boss now because he'll be late for his meeting with Vanessa outside her dad's building.

He shrugged & pressed the button on his watch, his boss appeared.

"Good morning Agent P, today we have heard some rumors that Dr. D is almost done with his evil machine in 10 minutes so head down over there & put a stop to it before he wrecks the wedding; also some of our agents saw you flying off in your jetpack to your nemesis ex wife 's house, just to tell you what are you doing there &" said Major Monogram who face disappeared on the watch because Perry turns it off. He doesn't want to tell his boss about what has happened yesterday so he went down to his lair & took jetpack. He puts it on & flew out of his lair to D.E.I. He doesn't want to be late since it is now 7:45, no thank to his boss who didn't let leave early to his task.

Chorus: Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated!

Vanessa is walking outside her dad's building back & forth. She looked at her watch, it was 7:59 am. She gets upset because Perry was late.

"Oh geez…what took him so long?…he promised to be here at 7:50 in the same time I arrived but instead…he forced me to wait here for him for 9 minutes!…unbelievable, if he didn't come here 6 minutes later, I'm going to the engagement party…after all he promised to help me by destroying my dad's new evil invention while I'll convince my dad to" replied Vanessa who suddenly saw Perry landed in front of her. "Oh there you are, did you know that you're 11 minutes late because it's now 8:01 no thanks to you". Perry reached his hands as if he needs something to write to her. Vanessa took out her backpack & unzipped it to look for a writing utensil & a notebook. She took out a purple pen & a notebook & gave it to Perry. Perry began writing down for a few minutes until he gives it back to her. The note said:

_Sorry, something has just come up & it took me a few minutes to do it until I have the time to get here. Good thing you didn't leave yet before I get here. _

Vanessa said "That's alright. I was about to leave anyway since you're took a little too long…but now that you're here, it's time to ruined my dad's evil plans & make him confess his feelings to my mother & hopefully the wedding might be canceled". Perry smiled as she gave him the notebook. He accepts it & writes for a few minutes until he gave it back to her. The note said:

_I'm ready too. While I get inside your dad's apartment room to destroy his evil invention whether it was done or not; you must try to get here by elevator or the stairs so that way your father won't know that you're involved in this plot. After the machine was destroyed, I will fly out of here outside the building while you get inside to try to convince of not building another evil invention to stop the wedding & just tell him that he should confess his feelings for your mother & then the wedding between your mother & her boyfriend would be canceled. If this plan doesn't work…I'll see you tomorrow at your house to make Plan B. Ok?_

_By the way, keep this note with you to remember so that way you won't forget but put it in your pocket so that your father won't see it & get suspicious. _

Vanessa nodded her head in agreement. "Alright…just fly up there & stop my dad while I go there by walking, see you there Perry the platypus & be careful". Perry nodded to her & then he flew up to the balcony while Vanessa gets inside.

When she got in, she was having some decisions herself. What she should use: The staris or the elevator. She remembers the other day when she went to see her dad after her mother told her about the wedding. Vanessa that she once used the stairs but she got tired. 'I should remember to never ever used those stairs again like before…they've made exhausted & tired…it's better that I should use the elevator so that way I won't sweat in exhaustion from those tiring stairs' thought Vanessa who then walks over to the elevator & press the up button. She stands to wait for it. She sighed "*sigh*…I hope this plan works".

Meanwhile at D.E.I., Doofensmirtz is almost done with his machine when all the sudden…his nemesis, Perry the platypus arrives & landed on his balcony. Dr. Doofensmirtz is surprised to see him "*sigh* Perry the platypus! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to tell Major Monogram to come here a day before yesterday. Well whatever your purpose is…you're supposed to wait til it's time! Just get out now before I get angry! So don't you dare touch my almost complete machine!".

Perry decides to not listen to him & looked at the evil machine that looks like a military tank. Dr. Doofensmirtz decides to speak "Well this almost newly complete invention of mine is called the Crashinator! With this evil invention, I can use it to crash a wedding that has something to do with my ex-wife but I won't reveal to you about it. Right now, just go back to whatever place you came from & come back tomorrow or another day because I'm gonna use it to crash the wedding…not only that, I heard that it took place this Wednesday so I must get my machine ready to crash this wedding & there's nothing you can do about it. But for now, just go & come back tomorrow or Wednesday!".

Perry knew that he must leave but he is doing this for Vanessa's sake. He must complete this mission for her so that way the plan that they've both made will be fulfilled & the last finishing touches is the part when Vanessa must convince her father. He placed his jetpack on the floor & runs to Dr. D's closet & opened it. He pulled out a golf club & he ran to the Crashinator to destroy it. Dr. Doofensmirtz gasped "*gasp* What are you doing?! Did you hear what I said? I know that you're not deaf but…get your hands away from my machine & wait for tomorrow or on Wednesday! Just drop that golf club!". Dr. D ran to stop Perry by grabbing his tail but he missed because Perry managed to jump in time. Perry used the golf club to dent the cannon on the tank. It was successful as Perry smashed it. Then he opened up the tank entrance & went in.

He was surprised that there were a lot of buttons on the table menu. He starts to look for a self-destruct button. He smiles when he has found it & pressed the red button that said: Self-Destruct. He jumped out of there & landed besides a shocked speechless Dr. Doofensmirtz.

"Oh no!!!!" shouted Dr. Doofensmirtz who looked at his about to be destroyed uncompleted invention. The Crashinator was destroyed but luckily no one got hurt. Dr. Doofensmirtz kneeled down on the floor & shouted "No no no!!! Look at what you've done! You've ruined my evil plan! No!!!!!". Perry smiles to himself, puts on his jetpack, & flew away.

Dr. Doofensmirtz looked at him with anger & shouted "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!!". Outside the door, Vanessa eavesdropped without making a sound & she smiled. 'Well…looks like this plan works…guess it's time for me to do my part to make the finishing touches to make it complete & the last part will come & soon there'll be no more wedding between my mother & her boyfriend' thought Vanessa who then knocked on the door while standing up straight.

Dr. Doofensmirtz who was sad because his almost complete evil invention was destroyed suddenly heard a few knockings on his door. "Now what?! I didn't order anything & I don't want anyone to come over here disturbing me just because they thought I was crazy!" replied Dr. Doofensmirtz. He heard a few knockings again & then he stands up "Alright! Alright!…I'm coming!". When he opened the door, he was surprised that it was his daughter "Oh Vanessa! I'm surprised you're here! What brings you to come over? Do you want to spend quality time with me?"

"Yes dad"

"Come on in & sit down on the couch with me while I get you something to drink"

"Ok!" respond Vanessa who then walked in the room while her dad closed the door behind her. When she sat down on the couch, her dad decides to ask her. "Would you want a soda? Juice? A sports drink? Or just water?"

"Just give me juice dad"

"What kind of juice you want? Orange or fruit punch?"

"Fruit punch"

"Ok" said Dr. Doofensmirtz who then went to the kitchen to get a fruit punch for his daughter. While he was getting a fruit punch, Vanessa smiles to herself 'Yes, after my dad comes back here with a fruit punch…it'll be my turn to convince him to try to confess his feelings for my mother'.

Meanwhile outside the building, Perry was waiting for Vanessa while sitting down in the alley to make sure that nobody sees him. He hopes that Vanessa can complete her job & then the wedding would be canceled soon as planned. Back inside, Vanessa received her fruit punch & drink a little bit as her dad sat down next to her.

"Ok Vanessa, now that you're here…would you like to have a good conversation with me?'

Vanessa stops drinking & said "Sure dad, first thing…why are you upset today?"

Dr. Doofensmirtz was quiet for a few minutes & said "Well the reason why I was upset because I was working on my new machine & somehow Perry the platypus came crashing in all the sudden & he destroyed my new machine without listening to me & then he just left after pressing the self-destruct button on my new machine to destroy it! Can't you believe that Vanessa?! I don't know what's wrong with him but I think he has gone completely insane & impatient!".

"Oh my" respond Vanessa who was surprised. Deep inside she was smiling because she has to give Perry the platypus a couple of points for destroying her dad's new machine. 'Well done Perry the platypus' thought Vanessa. Vanessa begins to speak "But why are using your new machine dad?"

Dr. Doofensmirtz was silent for a few minutes until he said "Well I hate to say it but…um…uh"

"Go on dad"

"Ok…actually the reason why I was using the new machine because somehow I want to destroy your mother's wedding before she & her boyfriend can say I do…so I uh…just want my new machine to ruin it"

Vanessa was silent for a few minutes, pretending to be surprised. She already knows that her father is planning to destroy the wedding because Perry told her yesterday. She said "I…I didn't know that dad…so um…are you actually like well…jealous?"

"Of course not! I'm not jealous! Why would you ask me that stupid question?"

"Well…if you're not jealous…then why would you want to ruin my mother's wedding?"

"…There are some things that I don't want to admit sweetie"

"Oh come on…just admit it…I bet you still have feelings for my mom…which explains why you don't want her get married to another man…just say that you're jealous & tell my mom that you still love her, also you should confess your feelings for her & maybe the wedding be canceled & then maybe my mom & her boyfriend won't be a couple anymore…how's that?"

Dr. Doofensmirtz was surprised from his daughter's words. 'Is it true?…Is my daughter right?…Do I still have feelings for Charlene?…Am I actually jealous?…What can I say to her?' thought Dr. D. He was silent for a few minutes until he said "Well I guess I can say that I was jealous"

"I knew you were"

"…I can try to confess to her but I don't know if she'll accept my confession"

"Oh come on dad…I bet she will…just tell her today or tomorrow or maybe Tuesday & then maybe she will canceled her wedding with her boyfriend…see you later dad" said Vanessa.

"…See ya Vanessa" respond Dr. D who then hugged his daughter for a few minutes until he lets her go. He stands & opened the door for her. Vanessa smiles at him for a few seconds & then she left. He closed the door & sat down on the couch…silent…& lost in thoughts.

About 12 minutes later, Vanessa arrives outside her building & see Perry the platypus who was glad to see her.

"Hi there Perry the platypus, guess what?…it works! My dad is gonna try confess his feelings for my mother & then the wedding will be canceled"

Perry was glad that the mission was accomplished & held out his hands for a notebook & a pen. Vanessa took out a notebook & a purple pen from her backpack & gave it to Perry who accepts it. He began writing again for a few minutes until he gives it back to her. The note said:

_That's great! I'll see you again til Wednesday to spy on your father to make sure that he confessed to your mother & we can wait for the day that the wedding canceled. Til then I'll see you tomorrow!_

Vanessa smiles at him & said "Ok…bye Perry the platypus". Perry smiles at her too & flew away to his owners' house while Vanessa takes a bus. When he got back home, it was 10:00 am & his owners weren't home yet. He goes back to his lair & put his jetpack away.

When he got back in the house, he took off his fedora & sat in the living room to watch TV to take a break from his mission.

* * *

End of chapter 6. Don't worry that the Flynn-Fletcher family would see him watching TV on the couch. He'll might change back to an ordinary platypus when the family comes home. Til then…see you next chapter & please review! Bye! ^_-


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there everybody! Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm presenting to you chapter 7 to keep you guys happy & excited to see what's gonna happen next. Yesterday I saw the two new Phineas and Ferb episodes & I thought they were really cool. The weird thing is that in "Lizards Whisperer" is that Ferb starts making a speech & almost everyone in town are looking at him like as if he was an important person. Another strange thing is that when Jeremy starts teaching Dr. D guitar & he met Vanessa. The strange thing is that both Vanessa & Jeremy looks like they have a crush on each other. Man, Jeremy is a cheater.

Another episode "Robot Rodeo" is that poor Dr. Doofensmirtz didn't get to finish his evil project & it looks like the other evil mad scientist are making fun of him. So I guess Dr. D must've make a plan to help the animal agents including Perry to escape to maybe get revenge on those evil mad scientists. I don't want to describe too much because they are new & I don't want to give you too much spoiler so check these episodes out because they're awesome!

Now then, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter & please review! Have fun! ^-^

I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters which I made up. Also, none of you guys are not to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

* * *

Hours later, when Vanessa is waiting for her mother outside the engagement party. Her mother is waiting for her fiancée who is bringing his parents & his relatives. As she looked at her mother who was standing next to her mom, Vanessa begins to wonder if her mother felt guilty for hurting her father's feelings by being engaged to Sam.

'…*sigh*…I wish my mother would have a heart to stop this dumb wedding & just get back to my dad…I hope my father is gonna make a confession to her like he promised' thought Vanessa. Suddenly, she gasped when she saw two people whom she hoped to never see again…her ex-boyfriend Johnny & his new girlfriend Susan!

(Remember Susan in the last chapter of my story "Ferb will fight for Vanessa Doofensmirtz's love? If you haven't, read it to find out what has happened. ^_-)

Vanessa felt angry when she saw them together. She hated Johnny for cheating on her with another girl & lied to her about going on a date. Vanessa kept her silence as she saw the pair talking to each other.

' Argh! That jerk! How dare him for cheating on me! He's the one who lied about going out on a date with me! I don't want to see him & her again! I hate him!' thought Vanessa. Suddenly Susan noticed her.

"*gasp* Hey Johnny dear! Your little ex-girlfriend is here!" yelled Susan who pointed at Vanessa with a shocked expression. Johnny turned around & gasped "*gasp* Vanessa! I'm surprised to see you!"

"Oh shut your mouth & stay away from me you no good cheater!" yelled Vanessa.

Both Johnny & Susan walked up to her & stopped. Susan begins to tease her " So, are you really glad that your mom is getting married again since she has cheated on your father with another man?"

"Oh keep your mouth shut witch! What is your business here?! You two are not here to taunt me, tease me, & humiliated me in front of people & my mom because she is getting married again are you?!" yelled Vanessa. Secretly, she wants to punch Susan on the face & pull her hair but she doesn't want to do it in front of people including her mom.

Susa tries to tease her again but Johnny stopped her by saying "Well both of our parents are friends of your mom & her fiancée so we have to come too".

Vanessa kept her silence because she doesn't want to speak to him. Susan smirked & said "Hmm…that look on your face tells me that you don't like the wedding & you're not happy because my dear Johnny dumped you just to be with me…it looks like you have no pride ah!". Susan yelled in pain because Vanessa slapped her on the face.

"Leave my face out of this you evil witch!" yelled Vanessa. Luckily nobody except Johnny noticed it. Susan touched her slapped cheek in pain & said "Ow…you are so rude like a tomboy…just like your real father". Vanessa gets mad & said "Stop! You have no right to taunt me & my family! Just go away from me & get inside the party! You too Johnny! Get your faces out of my sight!".

Johnny was surprised from her reaction until he said "…Um…ok…see ya" & then he took Susan to the party.

Vanessa sighed in relief. She was glad that these two people decide leave her alone. She then noticed her mom's fiancée who arrived with his family members & began a conversation with each other. Vanessa was silent as she watched them. She doesn't like the idea of seeing her mom getting married to another man. Secretly Vanessa wished that her mom should instead remarried her father again.

Vanessa sighed in depression & stared at the sky where clouds are rolling by. She is beginning to enjoy the view for a few minutes until all of a sudden…she felt a tug on her leather jacket. She looks down & was surprised to see…Ferb Fletcher!

"*gasp* Ferb! What are you doing here?"

"Hi! My parents are here because they are invited to come here including the wedding. By the way, that boy who you were yelling at earlier…is he your ex-boyfriend?".

Vanessa was surprised but silent for a few moments. She doesn't know how to explain to him for a few moments until she said "*sigh*…Yes…yes he was…we used to be a couple for a while & we have a lot of wonderful dates together & he gave me a stuffed teddy bear for my 17th birthday & I really enjoyed it".

Ferb became a little jealous while listening to her. If only he was older & a 17 year old about Vanessa's age…they could've enjoyed a lot of precious memories together & be able to have a wonderful future together…how could destiny change his fate to be younger than Vanessa?

Vanessa noticed him being angry and said "Are you alright?". Ferb noticed her & said "Oh I'm just fine…continue". Vanessa was surprised. 'Is he…jealous like my father?' thought Vanessa. She decides to continue.

"Well…at the end…about a month ago…I was going to the slushy dog because he promised me about our date & I was happy…but when I arrived…my heart feels like it was breaking…he cheated on me…with another girl…he has broken my heart…I thought he has forgotten about our date…he really did forget so I told him that it is better that we should never ever see each other again…so now we are no longer a couple…I am now despising him for lying to me & cheating on me…I hated him now"

Ferb suddenly felt sorry for her. He can't believe that a guy has broken her heart. He didn't like the blond girl who was teasing her. Ferb got angry at both of them for hurting Vanessa's feelings. He was angry at the boy for cheating on Vanessa. He is also angry at the blond girl who teased Vanessa & she kept on taunting her until Vanessa slaps her. Ferb can't believe them. He looked at the girl he had a crush on with sad eyes & said "I'm so sorry…that must've been so painful that these two did to you…are you alright now?"

Vanessa felt grateful to him & said "*sigh*…Yes…yes I was…my feelings for Johnny was gone…I felt more independent than before…I don't want him anymore…all I can do is to just move on with my life…the problem is that now my mom is getting married to another man since she & my father was divorced…I don't like the idea of seeing she & her boyfriend Sam becoming engaged…he's not a father to me anyway".

Ferb felt sorry for her because he knows what was like back then when his father got married to his new wife after his wife died. Ferb didn't hate his father for doing that even though he doesn't like the idea of seeing his father getting married again back then. He remembered his late mother who died after giving in a car accident back when he is at home with his father. He was only 5 years old. He remembered the time of his mother's death when she told him that she is coming home from her job at a restaurant…unfortunately, she didn't came because she died when her car was out of control & fell off a cliff which ended her life. Ferb & his father cried the whole entire week when they heard that she has passed away. Ferb remembered when he dropped a rose on his mother's casket before she was buried next to her grandmother.

Ferb's father felt that he needed a mother to comfort his son even though he hates betraying his wife. So he fell in love again with a woman named Linda Flynn…her husband died from liver cancer & she felt depressed…both Ferb's father & Linda got married & Ferb has to live with his new family. He met Phineas & Candace. They got along better & became fast friends. A year later, they adopted Perry the platypus when they arrived at their grandparents' house.

(Remember my first story "How Perry the platypus came to be" guys? ^_-).

Years passed & Ferb feels more comfortable with his new family as days passed by. He met more friends who come & go every month but they will always visit when they got the chance.

Vanessa was concerned about Ferb who was having fond memories appearing in his mind. 'Is he alright?' thought Vanessa.

" Hey Ferb, are you ok? You look kind of spaced out"

Ferb snapped back to realiy & looked at Vanessa. "Yes…yes I am…sorry for spacing out on you"

"It's alright…I guess we have to get in now anyway"

"Yes…yes we should…let's go" respond Ferb who the begins to walk away. He stopped & he stared at her. He holds out his hand as if he wants her to take his hand.

Vanessa was surprised. 'Ferb has never done this before' thought Vanessa. She was silent until she smiled & hold his hand. Ferb smiled & walked inside the party with Vanessa at his side.

Inside the party, Candace is enjoying a good conversation with Gretchen & Stacy when all the sudden…she sees Jeremy who looked so glad to see her.

"*gasp* Jeremy! I'll be back guys" said Candace who then runs to Jeremy.

"Sure" replied both Stacy & Gretchen who smiled at her.

When Candace stopped in front of him, Jeremy said "Hi there! How are you?"

"I'm super fine! What are you doing here?"

"Well my family were invited because they were friends with the almost soon to be bride"

"Wow! My family were invited too! Looks like almost everyone is here to celebrate!"

"Yeah" respond Jeremy. Both of them stared at them lovingly until Suzy Johnson appeared.

"Why hello Candace!" said Suzy who was smiling at Candace. Candace yelped in surprise when she saw her. 'Oh no! Not her!' thought Candace. She is still scared of her even though Suzy is nice to her…only when she and Candace are alone if Jeremy wasn't there around Candace.

(Just to let you know…I'm still scared of Suzy. 0_0)

Jeremy was surprised to see his little sister & said "Oh hi there sis! You surprised me!"

"Hi there big bro!" replied Suzy.

Candace feels like walking away but she doesn't want to be rude. Jeremy noticed her & he held her hand.

"Oh hey Candace, you do remember my little sister right?"

Candace who both blushed & afraid said "Oh y-yes! Hi there Suzy! How are you?"

"Oh I'm super duper fine! It's nice seeing you here!"

"That's g-great!" respond Candace.

Jeremy decides to let go of her hand & said "Well I gotta go now but I'll see ya later ok?"

"Sure!" replied Candace.

"See ya!" said both Jeremy & Susy who walked away. Jeremy is holding her hand.

"Bye!" respond Candace who walked back to her family who were sitting in a table. Secretly, she was surprised that Jeremy quickly took her hand & Susy isn't doing anything to them.

Ferb is sitting next to his brother after both he & Vanessa parted ways to sit with their families.

About an hour later outside…Dr. D arrived at the party even though he wasn't invited. He got of his car & said "Ooh! Finally, I'm here! Now this may be my ultimate triumph to tell Charlene how I feel & then the wedding will be stopped once and for all! Ha hah ha hah ha hah ha!" and closed the door. But before he gets inside, he stopped & beginning to have some thoughts.

'*sigh*…Charlene…if only you would know how I feel…I hope my feelings will stop you from getting married to your fiancée…if only you would…believe & forgive me for our divorce…if only you would realize that I still love you'. He then stared at the clouds who were flying passed by for a few moments until he said "Argh! No time for thoughts! I must get inside! Invited or not!" and then he opened the door to get in.

When he arrived at the door which lead him to the party, a man in tuxedo who was standing outside said "Hi, what's your name?"

"I'm Heinz Doofensmirtz"

"Let me take a look on the list" replied the man in tuxedo who then looked at the guest list for a few moments until he said "I'm sorry…you're not on the list…therefore, you're not allowed to come in".

Heinz Doofensmirtz became angry and said "I don't care! I'm going in anywhere & you can't do anything to stop me!".

"No wait! I told you that you're not"

"I don't even care whether I'm invited or not!" yelled Dr. D who then opened the doors & surprised everyone in the party.

"CHARLENE!!!!" yelled Dr. Doofensmirtz who is standing between the opened doors.

Charlene who were sitting next to her fiancée yelled "H-HEINZ?!".

* * *

End of chapter 7. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter & please review. See ya! ^_-


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there guys! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm presenting to you chapter 8 to keep you guys happy & excited! The other day I saw the new Phineas and Ferb episode "The Beak" and it is so darn awesome! I've never seen an awesome episode like that! The creators of the TV show did an awesome job with the episode & I want to thank them for an awesome episode! Phineas & Ferb's superhero identity as "The Beak" is so darn awesome! By the way, that episode contain a romance between Phineas & Isabella so I recommend that this is the perfect episode for the fans of the couple. I was a fan of the couple too! I never knew that Phineas returned Isabella's feelings when he thought about her & saving her life!

Now then…I hope you guys enjoy this chapter & please review! Enjoy!

As you all know, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

P.S.

The brand new Phineas and Ferb episode "The Beak" has inspired me to do a brand new story but I won't tell you guys because I'm still thinking up an idea for it. Oh and good news, the creators of the hot Disney show has announced their first Phineas and Ferb movie…Phineas and Ferb: Across the second dimension! It will be out on TV at June 17, 2011! I won't tell you the plot of the movie but you must check it out on Wikipedia now!

* * *

No one in the whole entire party can't believe that an uninvited guest has suddenly bursts in & shouting the name of the bride who is engaged to her soon to be husband. The whole place was now quiet. Charlene can't believed her eyes when she saw her ex-husband burst in & shouting out her name.

'Heinz, what are you doing here? I thought that you wouldn't care if I'm getting married to someone else…I guess I was wrong' thought Charlene who placed her hand in front of her mouth in shock.

Vanessa can't believe it either as she sat next to her mom's mother. 'Dad?! What is he here? I didn't know that he was gonna confessed now! Oh I better tell Perry about this tomorrow if this all goes well. Maybe our plan will work after all. Please confess to my mom dad' thought Vanessa.

"H-Heinz! What are you doing here?! Don't you know that aren't on the guest list?!" yelled Charlene who asked her ex-husband. Dr. Doofensmirtz said "I have an important reason Charlene! I want you to hear me out before you can make up your mind about this marriage with your boyfriend!".

Everyone was silent. Vanessa didn't know what to say to her dad because she was surprised. Dr. D walked over to his ex-wife's table with her fiancée & said "Charlene…I…I want to confess my…my feelings for you…but please…you must know…that I…I still…gah!" but he didn't get to finish talking because he was being pulled away by two man in tuxedos who worked in the building. Both of these men are angry.

"Alright buddy, you're getting out of here now because you not invited, number 2...you're not supposed to burst in without permission, so off you go!" said one of the men in tuxedo who helped the other guy in tuxedo pulled Dr. D away.

"No! No wait! Please let me talk to Charlene! You can't do this!" yelled Dr. D who was surprised yet upset. He hates being interrupted when he tries to tell Charlene how he feels & he also wanted to tell her that he still loves her. Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance.

"Oh yes we can!" replied one of the guys in tuxedos.

"No! Please don't! Let me go! Charlene! CHARLENE!!!!" yelled Dr. D who was suddenly being dragged away completely & the doors closed after he was dragged away. Everyone in the party was silent for a few minutes until Phineas said "Wow…this is weird…I wonder what's going on".

"Who knows…but there's a saying that when two people who used to be in love & one of them has to married someone else…the other lover would come over & confess his or her feelings in order to get the person he or she loves & hopefully the confession would bring them back together as lovers once more" said Ferb.

Meanwhile Vanessa gets upset because she can't believe that her plan has failed.

'Argh! Oh geez! This plan that Perry & I come up with has failed. Man my dad is almost close to confessing & he had just being pulled away. Even though he did surprise everyone in the party by busting in.' thought Vanessa. All the sudden…another idea appeared in her head. 'Hmm…maybe tomorrow when Perry comes over to my house & I'll tell him what happened this afternoon…maybe he & I can try to urge my dad again to confess to my mom tomorrow…and then…if she accepts the confession…the wedding will be canceled' thought Vanessa.

The party became noisy again with happiness as everyone decides to enjoy themselves once more. Outside the building, Dr. D was thrown off on the ground after two men in tuxedos threw him off.

"Here! That'll teach you for interrupting a party without being invited! Try to remember who is invited or not! Also, you must received an invitation in order to go to any parties so now…buzz off!" yelled one of the men in tuxedos & then both of them get back inside the building. Dr. D stands up from the ground and yelled "Sure! Fine! No thanks to you two for interrupting me from trying to confess to my ex-wife!".

Dr. D then walked to his car & get in. But he didn't start the engine because he was having thoughts appearing in his mind.

'…Charlene…Why couldn't I just get a chance to tell you how I feel?…I hope that I'll be able to try it again…& hopefully I'll try to tell you that I still love you' thought Dr. D who then sighed in disappointment & start the engine. He then drove away back to his home.

2 hours later, the party ended & everyone is going home. Vanessa is checking out her nails when all the sudden…she hears the voice of a girl that she doesn't want to see.

"So…that man who burst in the party…was your real father wasn't it hmm?"

Vanessa knew that the voice belong to Susan & she looked at her with anger.

"What do you want now? Are you supposed to go home instead of taunting me? Just leave me alone & stop mocking!" replied Vannessa.

"Alright! Alright! I'll leave Miss sissy! Bye!" respond Susan who then leave with her family.

"Humph!" grumbled Vanessa. Now she is glad that the girl she despised decided to leave her alone. She then looked at her cell phone to check the time when all the sudden…she heard a voice.

"Are you alright?"

Vanessa realized that the voice belongs to Ferb & she smiled at him.

"Yes, yes I am Ferb"

"I'm glad" said Ferb who gave her a smile too. He then begins to speak again. "By the way, the guy who just burst in the party…was he your real father?".

"…*sigh*…yes, yes he was"

"So what's going on?" asked Ferb. He wants to know what was going on. Vanessa was silent for a few seconds until she said "It's a long story".

"Oh…I see" replied Ferb who was confused. Both Vanessa & Ferb smiled at each other for a few minutes until they have been interrupted by Candace's voice.

"Hey Ferb! It's time to go!" yelled Candace.

"Sure!" respond Ferb who then said to Vanessa "Sorry, I gotta go…maybe we can see each other again".

"Sure thing Ferb, bye" respond Vanessa who then watched Ferb runs to his family & then they drove away in their car.

'Thanks Ferb for comforting me' thought Vanessa. Then she leave to her mother's car & both Vanessa & her mother drove away to their home.

* * *

End of chapter 8. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter & please review! See ya! ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hi there guys! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back & in action! I'm terribly sorry for my long absence because my laptop isn't working so I have to wait for it to get fixed at Best Buys. Now it is fixed so I can be able to complete my unfinished stories that I need to do before I can start my new stories.

Major Monogram: We're so glad that you're back Drama Sapphire! Welcome back!

Me: Thanks Major! ^_^

Turtlegirl5: I haven't seen you in a long time!

Perry the platypus: *chatter* (Translation: It's a good thing you're back DS because I thought you quit but then we realized that you have to get your computer fixed and now it is back to normal so welcome back!)

Carl: I agree with you Agent P! As a matter of fact…don't you know that we are throwing out a party to celebrate your return?!

Me: Wow! I didn't know that! Thanks guys! ^_^

Carl: You're welcome! Also we have welcome back presents for you too!

Me: Wowie! Thanks!

Boolia: You're welcome! We're so glad you have return! Oh and what's your next story after the sequel to your first Phineas and Ferb's story?

Me: Well…my next story will be about Dr. Doofensmirtz who figured out Perry's secret identity as Agent P and find his location. So he goes over there & disguised himself as an ice cream truck driver & drove up to the house to trick Phineas and Ferb to buy his ice cream. But then he trapped them in a bag & left a note to Perry on the backyard tree and drove away. Moments later…Perry was wondering about the reason why the boys are gone but he became horrified when he read the note & realized that his arch nemesis has kidnapped his owners so he goes on a adventure to D.E.I. to rescue the boys.

Turtlegirl5: Sounds interesting. But will Phineas and Ferb discover his secret identity?

Me: Well that'll depend on the ending if they will or not.

Boolia: Ok. Oh is there another Phineas and Ferb's story after that because I'm dying to know what's new.

Me: My my…aren't we full of questions. Well….coming up next will be my own version of Disney's Cinderella and Isabella Garcia Shapiro will play Cinderella and Phineas Flynn will play as the prince.

Turtlegirl5: Sounds awesome! So it'll be like a Phineas/Isabella romance story?

Me: Yes! ^_-

Major Monogram: Sounds swell! By the way, how many stories did you think up for the future?

Me: About 133!

Dr. D, Perry, Major Monogram, Carl, Turtlegirl5, Boolia: O_O

Me: Did I say something wrong?

Dr. Doofensmirtz: No…you just surprised us.

Me: Oh.

Dr. Doofensmirtz: By the way…can I sing you guys a song before we can start?

Everyone except Dr. D and Perry: NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dr. Doofensmirtz: …Humph! Fine! You guys are such a group of critics because you think I can't sing well!

Carl: No…we're just wasting a little time here and we need to get the chapter started.

Dr. Doofensmirtz: Oh…sorry about that. Start on the chapter Drama Sapphire!

Me: Right! Ok I'll be starting the chapter now so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter & review! Just to let you know…I don't own anything except this story & some of the characters I made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

Everyone except Perry: Have fun!

Perry: *chatter* (Translated: Have a great time!)

* * *

The next day in Danville at the Flynn-Fletcher house…the family are going out shopping to give wedding presents for upcoming wedding on Wednesday. Perry however is acting like his usual self as he is laying down on the rug in the living room. He already have his breakfast about 10 minutes ago and he's already done eaten them.

All the sudden, the Flynn-Fletcher family who were ready to go out said their goodbyes to him & left the house because they were excited about the wedding. After they left, Perry heard a couple of beeps on his watch, put on his fedora, & went to his lair by going to the cabinet in the kitchen. When he got in the cabinet & closed the doors, an automatic door opens and it reveals pipe tunnel which led to the lair. Perry jumps down on the tunnel & it slide him off quick to his lair while the automatic door closed behind him. When he arrived & sat down on the chair, the TV screen flashed on and Major Monogram appeared on screen.

"Well good morning Agent P…just to let you know…Dr. Doofensmirtz's daughter Vanessa has saw one of our field agents (Agent M aka Moseley the mouse) because…well he happens to be in her house for some food so Vanessa gave him a small piece of paper to tell us and the note said that she wants to tell you something about what happened yesterday after you've left D.E.I…but seriously…just tell us what's going on and…HEY! GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE TALKING YET! COME BACK HERE! HEY!!!" yelled Major Monogram because Agent P already flew away with his jetpack before he can get to finish talking. The reason why he left because he doesn't to let his boss know what's really going on. Second, he heard a little bit of what his boss told him and then he left. After he left, Major Monogram crossed his arms around himself & grumbled in frustration.

"Humph! Good grief! I didn't get to finish talking and I tried to ask him what's going on but he just left!"

"Well maybe he just want to get started now fast as he can now like a roadrunner!"

"That's not funny Carl!"

"Why sir?"

"Because it hurts my feelings"

"Oh…sorry about that sir"

Meanwhile at Vanessa Doofensmirtz's house, Vanessa is staring at the Mary Mcguffin doll that her father gave to her about 2 weeks ago.

(Remember the Phineas and Ferb's season 2 episode "Finding Mary Mcguffin" guys?)

She really appreciated it even though it took years for her father to find it for her ever since she was 7. She hugged it close to her chest.

'I'm so glad my dad have finally gave the doll I've always wanted ever since when I was a little girl…but now I would be more happy if my dad can try to tell my mom how he feels about her and stop the wedding it is too late…oh I so wish that it could happen' thought Vanessa. Suddenly she remembered about the incident yesterday when her father burst in the party.

(Flashback to yesterday at the engagement party)

"_H-Heinz! What are you doing here?! Don't you know that you aren't on the guest list?!" _*Charlene*

"_I have an important reason Charlene! I want you to hear me out before you can make up your mind about this marriage with your boyfriend!" _* Dr. Doofensmirtz*

"_Charlene…I…I want to confess my…my feelings for you…but please…you must know…that I…I still…gah!" _*Dr. Doofensmirtz*

"_Alright buddy, you're getting out of here now because you're not invited, number 2...you're not supposed to burst in without permission, so off you go!" _*One of the men in tuxedos*

"_No! No wait! Please let me talk to Charlene! You can't do this!" _*Dr. Doofensmirtz*

"_Oh yes we can!" _*One of the men in tuxedos*

"_No! Please don't! Let me go! Charlene! CHARLENE!!!!!" _*Dr. Doofensmirtz*

(Flashback ends)

Vanessa felt sorry for her father for trying to confess his feelings for her mother but he didn't get a chance. She than place her doll on the bed & laid her to head on a pillow with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"*sniff*…If only I can…if only I can try to" cried Vanessa who then stopped crying because she heard a knock on her window. She then wiped out her tears from her eyes & stared at her window. She gasped when she realized that it was only Perry the platypus who arrived at her house.

"Oh!" said Vanessa who then stands up from her bed & opened the window to let Perry fly in. When he flew in the room, Vanessa closed the window as Perry's turned off his jetpack and placed nearby the desk. After she closed the window, she sat down on her bed & smiled at him.

"Hi there Perry! I'm glad you arrived after your boss told you about the note that I sent to one of your fellow agents to let you know that I want to tell you what happened yesterday after you've left my dad's building…oh and did you need anything paper & pen or pencil to write?" asked Vanessa.

Perry took off his fedora and revealed a small notebook & a blue pen. He winked at her to let her know that she don't have to. Vanessa was surprised and said "Oh. I guessed I don't have to give you one. Ok…so here's what happened…yesterday at the engagement party, we were having a good time even though I wasn't one bit…but then…all of a sudden…my father burst in & shouted out my mother's name and we were speechless from his sudden appearance".

Perry was surprised. He didn't know that his nemesis is starting his confession in a big rush by bursting in the engagement party. Vanessa decides to continue "My mom was surprised and told him that he wasn't invited but he didn't care because he has an important reason to be there". Perry wrote down a few words on his notepad & gave it to Vanessa. The note said:

_What happened next?_

Vanessa decides to continue "Well…he…he told her that he wants to confess to her…and he was about to confess when all of a sudden…he's was dragged by two guys dressed in tuxedo and they worked there so they dragged him away and probably toss him out the front door of this building…but I feel sorry for him when he shouted my mother's name out loud before the door closed *sigh*". After hearing the whole story, Perry somehow felt sorry for his nemesis even though he's not happy at the fact that he is trying to take over the tri-state area. Perry then wrote a few things on his notebook & gave it to Vanessa. The note said:

_Well…your dad got half a point for trying to confess to your mother but he's only now a few steps away from stopping the wedding…so maybe we should go to your father's building and asked him if he's ready to try again_

Vanessa seems to be impressed but became sad while saying "Sounds good…but what if he gives up after what happened yesterday?…I would like to help you but today my mom is taking me to a store where they sold dresses & tuxedos for people who are getting married and then she gonna take me to Googloplex Mall to buy two beautiful fancy slippers for me and my mom & a fancy dress for me to wear…I have no choice but to go there because she's my mom but Sam is not my father…any more better plans Perry?". Perry was silent for a few minutes until he wrote down a few more things in his notebook & gave it to Vanessa. The note said:

_How about convincing your dad to try confessing to your mom and maybe he'll be convinced and he'll go to the mall and talk to your mother & maybe this time…if it works…your mom will be able to tell her fiancée that the wedding is canceled and boom! Your problem will be solved!_

Vanessa was impressed and gave the notebook back to Perry. "Alright! I think this time your second plan will work! I'm gonna head over there now but I have to come back quick or my mom will be worried about me!" replied Perry. Perry knew she'll say that so he put his hand in front of her means he want her to wait and then he put on his jetpack & turned it on. Vanessa was confused while opening up the window "Um…where are you going?…You're not leaving without saying goodbye are you?". Perry shook his head and flew out to the window but then he went down to the ground which confused Vanessa.

"Huh?" said Vanessa who was confused while looking down the window. Suddenly she gasped and took a few steps back when suddenly Perry flew back up to the window with an extra jetpack in his free hand. (You don't know how he got it, do you? ^_-)

Vanessa was surprised "*gasp* Wow! Is it for me?!". Perry nodded and tossed the extra jetpack to Vanessa. She caught it and put it on. It fits her.

"Wow! My first jetpack! Oh I wish my dad could made me one! How did you turn it on?!" asked Vanessa who was happy. Perry showed her a button to turn on the jetpack. She pressed the button on & flames came out the jetpack and it caused her to flew up halfway. She gasped in excitement.

"*gasp* This is awesome! Let's go now Perry!" yelled Vanessa. Perry nodded to her with a smile and flew away to D.E.I with Vanessa following him. 10 seconds later, Charlene came inside her daughter's room & was surprised to see it was empty with the window left open.

"*gasp* Goodness! Where did she go? Maybe she is going to a bathroom or down the basement…hmm…I wonder where is she"

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and review! See ya everyone! ^_-


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hey there guys! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm presenting to you chapter 10 to keep you guys happy and excited! Also I'm watching a movie called "Pirates of the Caribbean: At world's end" with the Phineas and Ferb cast! We were in the middle of the movie! On and by the way…Turtlegirl5, Boolia, Emma Lee101, Blackspiderman, Cole martin, & DasSchnabeltier are also here too!

Emma Lee101: Hey there guys! You know what Drama Sapphire.

Me: Yes?

Emma Lee101: I saw your upcoming stories on your profile and I was surprised that you want to try to make your own version of "Fantasmic". Is it easy for you?

Me: Well…about a few months ago…I wanna try but I haven't got any idea popping my head yet but I decide to let it stay there on my profile until I can be able to come up with an idea for it but I decide to do it later…probably after I'm done with this story or maybe after my Kung fu panda's story "Crane's beginnings" since I having problems of thinking up a setting for "Fantasmic".

Cole martin: Any reason why you want to do it?

Me: Um…well…the reason why I want to do this story because it is for my younger brother and he loves it ever since my family and I went there in Orlando about a few years ago and it is so awesome. When we arrived back home in New Jersey, he missed it a lot so I decide to look for it on YouTube and I've found it and he was so happy. He's currently still watching it.

Boolia: How old is your brother?

Me: He's 15 year old and he's gonna be 16 this year.

Boolia: What he was born?

Me: June 26, 1994

Boolia: Does he have any health problems?

Me: Well…I don't want to say it but…he has autism but he can talk a few words correctly and he understands us.

Boolia: I feel so sorry for you. How long has he been like that?

Me: Ever since he was born. He couldn't say my name correctly but he can say our parents name though. He even knows that I'm his sister.

Turtlegirl5: Well I hope you can protect him because he's your younger brother after all. By the way, have you ever been to the Disneyland's version of "Fantasmic" ?

Me: Yes, yes I did. We went there on the same year we went to Walt Disney World. It was ok but I prefer the Walt Disney World's version because it is more cooler. We went there on the year of 2005.

DasSchnabeltier: By the way, did you know that in Disneyland or WDW that they have a brand new dragon to replace the original one?

Me: Yes! It looks so much alike the Malficent dragon in Walt Disney's Sleeping beauty! It looks so awesome! Come to think of it…it makes me wanna go back to Walt Disney World again!

Blackspiderman: I agree!

Boolia: So are we! By the way, shouldn't you get the chapter started?

Me: Oh yes that's right. I almost forgotten about it. Anyway, as you all know…I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters I've made up. Also, none of you guy are not allowed to copy any of my stories. Furthermore, you can check out my other stories and vote for which of my new upcoming stories would you like to see. You can also chat with on my forums too!

Everyone: Have reading! ^-^

* * *

_Back at Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

When they arrived, both of them landed on the ground and take off their jetpacks while sitting on the bench. Vanessa decides to speak after a very experiencing ride in her jetpack.

"Whew! That was quite an exciting ride! I wish I can be able to keep this jetpack! It feels like as if I'm flying all over the world with my arms up in the sky…flying like a bird. Do you mind if I can keep it?" asked Vanessa who is holding the jetpack in her arms. Perry nodded at her. Vanessa became happy and then she stands up.

"Thanks, anyway I surely you remember our plan so I have to get in the building right now while you check up outside his balcony to make sure that he isn't inventing any evil inventions. If he was, you know what to do. I'll see you up there but stay of sight ok?" asked Vanessa. Perry nodded his head and Vanessa goes inside the building while her jetpack is protected by Perry. After she went in, Perry put on his jetpack and flew up to the balcony while hiding Vanessa's jetpack to make sure no on except Vanessa noticed.

Meanwhile, in Dr. Doofensmirtz room's…Dr. Doofensmirtz is watching a movie called "Casablanca" while Norm is standing on the other side of the couch, watching the film.

"Wow! This movie is getting more dramatic! Is this movie almost over or was it just in the middle?" asked Norm.

"No! We're just in the middle of the film anyway! So shut up!" yelled Dr. Doofensmirtz. Norm was quiet until he said "Ouch". All the sudden, both man and robot heard a few knockings on the door. "I'll go check to see who it was and don't go anyway ok?" said Dr. Doofensmirtz. "Yes sir" replied Norm who stands still.

When he opened the door, he was surprised that it was his daughter who seems to be healthy with no sweats. "*gasp* Vanessa! I'm surprised you here today! Did you took a break by running on the stairs or just used the elevator?" asked Dr. Doofensmirtz. "Well…actually, I just used the elevator since I don't want to run on the stairs this time because it has wasted my energy and make me sweat a lot" replied Vanessa who gave her dad a smile.

Dr. Doofensmirtz was glad to hear that "That's good, I'm glad you were healthy. Why don't you have a seat with me and watch a film together?". Vanessa was curious "What's the name of the film dad?" "It's called Casablanca and it is a romance film that has came out in the 1940's…do you wanna check it out?" "No, I just want to tell you something quick because I have to go" "Do you really go now? I thought you want to spend a father-daughter bonding time together with me today? You promised!" "I'm really sorry dad but I'll try if I can, anyway can I get a can of orange soda before I can tell you and leave?" "Certainly!" replied Dr. Doofensmirtz who then walked to the kitchen to a get a can of orange soda from refrigerator while Vanessa sit down on the couch to relax her feat. She seems to be interested in the film as it continued.

'Hmm…this film isn't so bad after all…I have to ask my mom and dad to buy me this film so that I can check out the whole film' thought Vanessa.

(Just to let you know, I've never seen Casablanca. But I have to wait for it to come on TCM aka Turner Classic Movies then I can check it out).

When Doofensmirtz came in to the living room with a bottle of water and a can of soda…he paused when he saw the ending of the film…he felt sad and emotional when the two lovers have to be separated because the female character must leave with her husband back to America while the male main character must stay. He then imagined if it would be better if Charlene gets married to her boyfriend.

'I…I wonder if it would've been better if I just allowed Charlene to get married to her boyfriend…I mean…the reason why divorced it's because we have different things that we would like to do…but…if I just let her go…would she be more happier with her fiancée?' thought Dr. Doofensmirtz who seems to be awfully quiet for a while. Suddenly his face became angry 'No! I won't believe it! If I let her go…I won't be able to see her and my daughter Vanessa again! I must do something before it'll be too late! There's no way I will let her go!'. Suddenly he heard his daughter's voice "Hey dad! Did you have a can of soda for me yet?" "Ok sweetie!" said Dr. Doofensmirtz who then sat down on the couch and gave a can of orange soda to his daughter. Vanessa was glad "Thanks dad!" and then she cleaned the can, opened it, and drink it. Dr. Doofensmirtz opened his water and drink it. Both of them drank for 3 seconds until they decide to speak.

"Ok! What did you want to tell me?" asked Dr. Doofensmirtz. Vanessa was quiet for a few minutes until she said "Well…yesterday you quite surprised at the engagement party and you were so close to confessing to my mother but then you got thrown out…are you alright?". Dr. Doofensmirtz was quiet when he remembered the bad time yesterday when he burst in to the party and he tries to confess to her but he got thrown out. "…Yes, yes I am…my butt was alright too…but please…don't mention it again" said Dr. Doofensmirtz.

Meanwhile, outside the window…Perry was watching the scene but he kept his best by hiding himself so that way he won't get caught. Luckily his nemesis didn't see him so he was lucky so far. Vanessa however was quiet for a little while until she said "Sorry about that…anyway another reason I'm here because I want to tell you that today my mom is taking me to Googloplex Mall for shopping". Dr. Doofensmirtz was curious "Why? Is there any reason? Oh and are you supposed to be at home to wait for your mom to take you?".

Vanessa was quiet for a few seconds until she said "*sigh* Yes, yes I am…anyway, the reason she wants to take me there because she's gonna buy two beautiful fancy slippers for me and her…and she wants to buy a beautiful fancy dress…because she wants me to look nice for the upcoming wedding the day after Tuesday, but…are you gonna something before it's too late?". Dr. Doofensmirtz who is becoming a little angry said "Yes, yes I am! By the way, is your mother's fiancée coming there too?!". Vanessa who was quiet for a few minutes said "No, no he wasn't. Today he's going to another store to get himself a nice tuxedo and other things to get ready for the wedding. So I guess today would be your chance to…" "To confess my feelings to your mother so that way she'll might change her mind and canceled the wedding! Oh this time I will triumph! Ha hah ha hah ha!" laughed Dr. Doofensmirtz. Vanessa was shocked for a few minutes until she decide to leave "O-k…I gotta be going now so I wish you good luck". "Yes, yes I am! Ha hah ha hah ha! This time…nothing won't stay in my way! I will achieve my goal today! Ha hah ha hah ha!" yelled Dr. Doofensmirtz who is now laughing like a maniac.

"Y-yeah…bye dad! See ya!" said Vanessa. "Bye Vanessa!" replied Dr. Doofensmirtz who is now making himself proud with a smile because he wants to be able to have another chance to try to confess to his ex-wife. While Vanessa is going down the elevator, Perry flew down to greet her but he was almost seen by Dr. Doofensmirtz who caught a sight of him for a few minutes until he rubbed his eyes "I could've sworn I saw Perry the platypus" but when he stopped…he didn't see his nemesis. "Huh…I must've been imagining things" whispered Dr. Doofensmirtz.

When Perry arrived down to the ground, Vanessa was glad to see him "Hey Perry! Today my dad is gonna head over to the mall to try to confess his feelings to my mom so I must get home quick before my mom realized I was gone but you got to follow my dad and make sure he arrived at Googloplex Mall ok?". Perry nodded and gave Vanessa her jetpack and then flew up to Dr. Doofensmirtz's apartment room while Vanessa flew away to her house.

When she arrived, her window is still opened so she managed to get in and closed the window. She then turned off her jetpack and hide it underneath her bed. She then sit down on her bed and laid down to take a break. 'I'm glad I was back home…I hope my mom didn't know I was gone for a little while' thought Vanessa.

All the sudden, Charlene came inside and was surprised to see her "Vanessa! Where were you? I've been looking all over the house for you!". Vanessa was quiet for a few seconds until she said "I…I was just taking a few minutes walk outside the house because I need a little exercise and some fresh air! Sorry for not telling you mom!". "Well you could've let me know before you get out. Anyway we have to go now so get up from your bed and let's go!". "K mom!" replied Vanessa who then left her room and turned off the lights. Charlene closed the door behind her. About 8 minutes later, both of them drove away from the mall and went to their destination: Googloplex Mall.

At the same time, back at D.E.I., Dr. Doofensmirtz got out of the building and drove away to Googloplex Mall in his car. Perry decides to follow him but he was careful to make sure he wasn't seen.

* * *

End of chapter. Just to let you guys know, next chapter…Perry was shocked that the Flynn-Fletcher family were at the same mall so he decide to disguise himself in order to make sure he wasn't seen if you guys remembered the episode "Vanessary Roughness". Also, about a few days ago…originally, I wanted Dr. Doofensmirtz to be shocked when he saw Linda Flynn and Charlene became jealous and then things became more difficult. But then I scratched the idea out because I think it would ruined the story so I decide not to use it. Let me know if I made the right decision. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story and please review! Bye! ^_-


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hi there guys! DS ka Drama Sapphre is back to present to you chapter 11 to make you guys feel happy and super excited! Today, I was surprised when the creators of the hit Disney TV show has change their schedule for the Phineas and Ferb movie: Acroos the second dimension from June 2011 to this year on June 2010 and I was super happy about it! Also, they said that a trailer for the movie will be coming on May so wait for it! I hope you guys are grateful for the news that I have found on Wikipedia and enjoyed this chapter! Have fun as always everyone! ^-^

As I have always said, I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters I've made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

P.S.

You guys can now vote on my profile about which new stories would you like me to start type next after I'm done with my unfinished stories. You guys can also vote for which Phineas and Ferb stories would you like me to type next.

Turtlegirl5: Wait a minute! I have a question to ask you before you can start!

Me: What is it?

Turtlegirl5: I was curious about some of your upcoming Phineas and Ferb stories. 1...about "The greatest enemy in space, a Phineas and Ferb fanfic", is it gonna be like Star Wars or something?

Me: Well, it wouldn't be like Star Wars but some of the characters fight each other with light sabers like the ones in the movies since I like action films a lot so I've decided that the characters can fight each other with light sabers, guns, and other stuff except knives and swords since I don't like violent films with blood gore. So the story would be like action/adventure and maybe some romance and friendship.

Turtlegirl5: Ok. Here's another one…about "Time for love, a Phineas and Ferb fanfic"…what is it about?

Me: Well…it's about our favorite couples who were experiencing problems but then things will become better at the end of chapters. Each chapters contains a story for one couple. For example: chapter 1 would have a Phineas/Isabella story. Next chapter would have a Ferb/Vanessa story. There would be 5 chapters of our favorite couples and then chapter 6 would be an epilogue of couples happy endings.

Turtlegir5: Sounds interesting. Ok, I know I have way too many questions to ask but I don't want to chat too much since I know that the readers want to see the next chapter so you can go ahead!

Me: Thanks! Have fun everyone! ^-^

* * *

1 hour later, in Googloplex Mall…both Vanessa and her mother arrived after finding a parking space and went inside they mall to search for a store which sells fancy dresses and other stuff. When they went inside the store that they were looking for, Charlene check on the store map to find the dresses department.

"Hmm…I wonder where is the dress department…I need a dress for my daughter before the wedding on Wednesday" said Charlene who is staring at the map. Vanessa however took a catalogue to read it while sighing. Normally, she would be happy going out shopping with her parents, but this time…it felt like as if it was like a doom day for her because her mother wants her to come to the wedding but Vanessa doesn't want to but she has no choice but to come. 'I do wish my father is here now, I hope he's coming' thought Vanessa.

"Ah! Found it! Let's go Vanessa! I bet there are nice dresses that would suit you for the occasion! Let's check if they have your size ok?" asked Charlene who then goes to look for the dress department. "Yes mom" respond Vanessa who then followed her mom while holding the catalogue in her hand.

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofensmirtz arrived inside the mall. He was searching for his ex-wife and daughter. "Hmm…I wonder where are they…there could be in any one of those stores…this might take me a long time to search" said Dr. Doofensmirtz who then start looking while his nemesis walks behind him even though he didn't notice.

Suddenly Perry stopped on his feat and was shocked to see his owners who were going to a clothing store with a few shopping bags in their hands.

"It's a good thing that we now have brought a few presents to the wedding mom" said Phineas who is walking between his sister and stepbrother. "We sure did. Now we can try to find other stuff that we needed" replied Linda Flynn who is walking besides her husband.

"Maybe it's about time I can try to search for some new books about other countries, a brand new pair of eyeglasses, oh and I need some new shirts, pants, & a few new belts!" said Lawrence who has excitement on his face.

"While I gonna find Mistress Gaga's new music album (my own version of Lady gaga), a brand new diary, some nice lipsticks, new clothes, oh and a brand new special bikini suit just in case when Jeremy holds another party at his swimming pool!" said Candace who is daydreaming of Jeremy. Perry didn't waste any time and ran to a nearby men's story and pick a shirt, pants, sunglasses, and a brand new shoes about his size. He went to try them on which fits him, he took them out and pay to the cashier. After getting out of the store with 2 shopping bags…he then goes to a men's bathroom and put on his new clothes. When he comes out, a few people seems to love his clothes while staring at him. He then spotted his nemesis who is heading to a big store and followed him.

But then he bumped to Phineas by accident. Phineas got a little upset "Hey! Watch where you are going!" but then he became impressed "Wow! You look fabulous! Nice shirt! Where did you bought them?". Perry just chatter "*Translated* Thanks! I just bought them today" and then he walked away to follow his nemesis.

Phineas just stared at him with curiosity "Hey! Where are you going? It's an compliment! You really do look fabulous!". "Who's fabulous?" asked Candace who is confused while reading a magazine on the bench after buying a few magazines from a bookstore.

"That dude over there! The one who is walking away from me! I just told him that he looks fabulous with his clothing after he bumped to me by accident! But he just…well…it may sounds weird but…he just chatter like a platypus and walk away! He didn't even apologize and just walk away like as if he's got issues!" said Phineas who placed both of his fists on his hips.

Ferb decides to respond "Maybe he's in a bad mood and that could only be a possibility for the reason why he talks like that". "Hmm…maybe you're right" replied Phineas who is still confused.

Meanwhile, Charlene has found a beautiful violet dress for Vanessa. "Oh my goodness! This dress is so beautiful! It is also Vanessa's favorite color and it even has a nice red rose on the top left side! She will love it!" said Charlene who then showed the dress to her daughter who is looking at a beautiful black t-shirt with a heart shaped white glitters on it.

"Vanessa! Why do you think about this?" asked Charlene. Vanessa turned around and stared at the dress "Hmm…it looks ok…but I can take it". "Great! Why don't you try it on?" asked Charlene. "K mom" respond Vanessa who then take the dress and went to the dressing room to put it on. While waiting for her daughter, Charlene then remembered the time when her ex-husband has burst in the engagement party and he almost about to confessed to her when he was pulled away out of the building by two men dressed in tuxedo. But has really got her curious is that her ex-husband has a feeling of sadness in his eyes.

'I wonder why he is like that…normally he would always act like a angry person even after we divorced…but that look in his eyes yesterday…it looks like as if he wasn't happy when I was engaged to Sam…why did he wants to say to me before he was dragged away?' thought Charlene. Suddenly, she noticed that her daughter came out…wearing the purple dress.

"Hey mom! How do I look?" asked Vanessa who seems to like the sleeveless dress. Charlene smiled at her and touched both of her shoulders "You look really beautiful". Vanessa seems happy to hear it and she was about to speak when suddenly she heard a familiar voice "So do I". Both mother and daughter was surprised and turned around to see… Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz who standing a few steps away from them.

"Heinz!" yelled Charlene. "Dad!" yelled Vanessa.

Dr. Doofensmirtz smiled at them and said "Hey there! Am I interrupting?". Charlene didn't know what to say" I…I guess we were. What are you doing here?".

Dr. Doofensmirtz then touched Charlene's hand and said "We'll talk about this later. Why don't we go have lunch at the food court like a family and then you and I can have a private talk". "Um…ok" replied Charlene who then looked at her daughter "Go change your clothes dear. We will buy the dress first and then we can have lunch upstairs ok?". Vanessa obeyed her mother and went back to the dressing room.

While waiting, both Charlene and Heinz decides to talk. Both of them didn't noticed Perry who is spying on them while looking at the men's business shirts to make sure that no one is suspicious.

"Heinz. Tell me the truth. What do you want to say to me yesterday?"

"Well…here's the reason that I want to say to you…well…it may be hard to explain but…remember the time when our daughter told me that you were getting married to your boyfriend…it…it got me upset and betrayed"

"Betrayed? Why did you say that even though we're divorced? Why are you acting like that? Are you…are you saying that you are…jealous?" said Charlene who can't believe what she has just heard.

"If that's what you think…then take it as a yes because it has torn my heart and the feelings that I still has for you!" yelled Heinz. Everyone in the whole store including Perry & Charlene can't believe what they heard and a few people begins to spread gossips among themselves even though they don't know what is going on between the couple.

Charlene gasped 'He…he still has feelings…for me?…but…I thought he didn't has feelings for me anymore' "Heinz…I" said Charlene who then noticed her daughter who came out of the dressing room a few seconds ago. Heinz followed her and said "Vanessa! Did you…did you hear us?".

"Yes…yes I just did" respond Vanessa who was shocked. Meanwhile, on the other side of the store…the Flynn-Fletcher family noticed them too after hearing the conversation.

"Oh my goodness…he just confessed to her right in front of everyone in the whole store! What is he thinking?" said Linda who didn't recognized her ex-boyfriend. (Remember the episode "What did it do?"?. In this story, Linda didn't recognized him since it has been years since they've broke up so this way it won't ruined the romance between Charlene and Heinz).

"I have no idea darling! I really don't" replied Lawrence who agreed with his wife.

"What did that same guy from yesterday confessed to her in front of everyone? Is he out of his mind or something?" said Phineas. Candace became a little upset and said "That's because he loves her! Don't you even realize that? Would you do the same thing for Isabella in the future when you grow up?".

Phineas was quiet when she mentions Isabella. After a few minutes of silence, he said "I…I guess so".

Both Charlene & Heinz were embarrassed when they realized that everyone is looking at them including their daughter. Heinz decides to speak "Um…well…sorry about that…we didn't notice you a few seconds ago…so why don't we uh um". "Why don't we just buy your dress and have lunch in food court, ok?" interrupted Charlene who decides to finish talking for her ex-husband.

Vanessa smiled at them and said "O-K. Let's go!". The family left the dress department and went to the cashier to pay for the dress while everyone else decides to mind their own business. All the sudden, Vanessa noticed Perry who is following her even though both Charlene & Heinz didn't noticed him. Vanessa gave him a wink and he winks at her back with a smile.

* * *

End of chapter. Sorry for waiting for the chapter to come up. Bye guys and remember to review! ^-^


	12. Chapter 12

Hi there guys! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! I'm sorry for taking too long to update because I was working on a Disney story so I apologize. Also, I was a little upset that the creators of Phineas and Ferb has changed the schedule of the movie back to 2011 and I was like saying that they should've make up their minds since I'm sure that some fans can't wait to see the movie including the new episodes that hasn't come yet but I'm pretty sure that there could be a reason so I won't blame them. I'll be patient till brand new episodes come since I know that they will soon be on Disney Channel. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review! Have fun reading as I always say! ^_-

As I always say, I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters I made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

P.S.

If you guys liked this story a lot, you check out my other stories on my profile and vote on my profile if you want to. You guys can also chat with me on my forums and you can expressed about your favorite Phineas and Ferb character and other stuff.

About 10 minutes later, after buying Vanessa a brand new dress…the family went to the food court and ordered 3 slushy dogs from Mr. Slushy dawg restaurant along with three 3 sodas.

"Here's your meal sir" said Jeremy who served a tray of 3 slushy dogs and 3 sods to Dr. Doofensmirtz who then accepted them after he paid for the food. "Thanks" replied Dr. Doofensmirtz who then take the tray with him to a table which his ex-wife and his daughter are sitting. After he left, Candace came out of nowhere and starts flirting with Jeremy.

"Hiya Jeremy, how are you?" said Candace who talks to Jeremy in a flirting way. "I'm feeling great! How about you?" respond Jeremy who smiles at her.

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofensmirtz has managed to arrive to his family's table and laid the tray on the table "Here they are ladies, please take one" said Dr. Doofensmirtz who asked them to take one slushy dog and a soda cup. Charlene took one slushy dog and a soda cup while Vanessa took one slushy dog and a soda cup for herself. After the family enjoyed their meal and talking to each other in a friendly way, they went to another store to buy 2 two pair of slippers for Charlene & Vanessa even though Dr. Doofensmirtz doesn't want to do it because he fears about the wedding that his ex-wife is expecting because she is getting married to her boyfriend.

While Vanessa is looking for a pair of beautiful slippers for herself, Charlene & Dr. D decides to talk to each other even though they decide to whisper this time because they don't want anyone to hear.

"Heinz, tell me something…why did you admit to me that you still have feelings for me even though we're still divorced…you're not drunk right?" whispered Charlene who is whispering to her ex-husband's ear.

Dr. Doofensmirtz got a little upset "Of course not! You know very well that I will never ever used any drugs and alcohol so don't think up a wrong idea! By the way, the reason why I've told you earlier that I still have feelings for you because…I". Dr. Doofensmirtz was nervous while trying to search for words in his mind. But when he saw Charlene's eyes staring at him, his courage came.

"Well then, the reason I told you that I still have feelings for you because…I…I can't seem to let you go even if you wanted to let me go…but there's no way that I will let you go even if it kills me!" whispered Dr. D who leaned closed to Charlene's ear and kissed her cheek.

Charlene blushed while being speechless for a few minutes until she whispered "Is it true Heinz?". "It's the true Charlene" replied Dr. D who puts his arms around his sholders with a smile on his face. Both of them smiled at each other while their hands held each other tight. Suddenly they noticed their daughter who is staring at them with a new pair of slippers on her feet after she tried them on.

"Um…hi mom, hi dad! What do you think of these?" asked Vanessa. Secretly, she was glad that her father have managed to confessed his feelings to her mom and she also hoped that her mom would change her mind about her engagement with her fiancée. Both Heinz and Charlene seems to approve at Vanessa's new beautiful silver slippers.

"It looks nice dear, you should definitely wear it too when you go to a prom or a party" said Charlene who admired who daughter's new slipper. "Me too, you should definitely wear it on special days" replied Heinz who agreed with his ex-wife.

Vanessa smiled at them "Thanks. I gotta put on my other shoe while mom can look for a pair of her own". "Ok dear" replied Charlene who saw her daughter goes to change her shoe. Then she was about to look for a pair of her own when suddenly…she saw her ex-husband who showed to her a beautiful pair of slippers that looked like Cinderella's glass slippers.

"Heinz! What are you doing?! I thought you were against this marriage!" said Charlene who saw her ex-husband bend down on his knees. "I know what I'm doing! True I was against your engagement to your boyfriend but…I am still against and I have another purpose for putting these on your feet" respond Heinz who was a little upset at first until he became emotional "It's just that…I just wish that we have never ever made a bad decision when we divorced…at first, I was ok with it…but then…I felt awful for being divorced just because we wanted different things…but now…I realized…that the cruel word divorce is a wrong thing to do just because we wanted different things…I remember one time when a friend of mine who is still married to his wife told me that divorce could…ruined your life and unexpected things will occur even if the person you divorced will ended up being engaged to another person they've fallen in love and becoming so distant from you and you will end up unlikely never see the person you've once fallen in love again…including your children…which it is why I sometimes wish that I can go back in time and stop the event when we divorced…and there's another reason…these slippers that I'm about to place on your feet makes me feel like as if I was prince Charming while you a girl who seems to be depressed and needed a special person who would be there to cheer her up and stay by her side even though life would be a tough road to travel through…but it won't be tough when there's a special loved one who would be there to help her get to her destination through that tough road…all I know is that I needed you to help me survive through that tough road once more like before…if you…if you would stop your engagement with your boyfriend" replied Heinz who confessed to her while replacing her old shoes and put on the beautiful slippers on her feet.

Charlene was touched by his confession "Heinz…I don't…I don't know what to say". Dr. Doofensmirtz stands up from his knees and stared at her with a warm smile "Well I know that I'm not that good looking unlike my brother who is already married to a beautiful woman…but I'm lucky that you have chosen to be with me a long time ago before Vanessa was born after our marriage". Charlene smiled at him "Yeah, I guess I just did after your kindness that you always did to me back then even though your parents didn't give you the same kindness that you did for me". Dr. D decides to speak "Thanks for saying that…by the way, do you want to come back to me?".

Charlene became a little nervous and confused since she doesn't want to her ex-husband's & her fiancée's feelings and she felt like as if she's in a love triangle between her, Heinz, & Sam. Charlene begins to speak with a sad expression "I…I don't know yet…it's just that…I don't want to hurt anyone feelings including you…I don't know my answer yet". Heinz isn't happy to hear that and then he gripped both of her hands in his hands with desperation "Then…why don't you drop by at my apartment tomorrow because I want to show you something ok?…just please, stop your engagement with your boyfriend ok?".

Charlene was surprised from his sudden grip until she smiled at him "Ok". Heinz seems to be grateful to her "Thanks" and then he goes to the cashier to pay for the slipper with his ex-wife's help while their daughter is smiling at them.

Meanwhile, Perry is seating on a bench which was in front of the shoe store with a open sports magazine in his hands and he seems to be glad that his nemesis have managed to confessed his feelings to his ex-wife. Suddenly, he heard a voice of his owner who happens to be Phineas Flynn who sees him again while standing in front of the same bench "Hey there! It's good to see you again!". Perry just gave him a wave which made Phineas confused. "Well…I was wondering if you're not upset about the compliment I've gave you earlier when I told you that you were fabulous. I hope it's not a wrong word" replied Phineas who seems to be embarrassed when he told Perry that he is fabulous even though he is not aware that it was his pet.

Perry didn't do any movement for a few seconds until he shook his head while chattered "*Translated* Nah, it's ok. I get used to it anyway. It's not really a wrong word to say anyway". Phineas seems to be a little glad even though he didn't understand what his pet is telling him "Well…I don't know what you're saying to me but…thanks…bye!" and then he left. Perry then sighed with relief after his owner left. Suddenly, he noticed his nemesis getting out of the store with his family and he followed them even though he wants to make sure that he wasn't seen by them.

After getting out of the mall, Heinz decides to speak "Well then, I guess I will see you tomorrow Charlene". Charlene begins to speak "How about tomorrow at 7 since I have to have my picture taken with my fiancée even though I know it hurts your feelings". With a frown on his face, Dr. Doofensmirtz said "…Well…ok then…come by at 6:40 pm ok?". "Sure, bye Heinz" replied Charlene who then left to her car while her daughter said "Bye dad!".

Heinz waved back to them and then he goes back to his car to go back to his apartment. After his nemesis left, Perry felt like as if his mission is over for today and then he goes back home with his jetpack.

When he got back home, his family is still in the mall's parking lot so he have enough time to put his things away including his new clothes. When the Flynn-Fletcher family got back home…Phineas noticed his pet platypus "Oh hey there Perry. Have you been lonesome without us?".

Perry just chattered like a mindless platypus. Phineas gave him a pat on a head "Well I'm glad you're ok…just to let you know, today I saw a weird guy who talks like you even though I'm not sure if a cat got his tongue or something" and then he scratched his own head in confusion. Perry just chattered back.

End of chapter. See you guys in next chapter! ^_-

P.S.

I was wondering if chapter 15 or 16 could be the last chapter in this story but I will think about it. Bye! ^-^


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi there guys! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm presenting to you chapter 13 to keep you guys happy and excited! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review! Have fun reading everyone! ^_-**

**As I always said every chapters and every stories I've created, I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters I've made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to. **

**If you guys liked this story a lot, you can go to my profile to check out my other stories that you might be interested in. You can also vote for your favorite Phineas and Ferb's characters on my poll. You can also chat with me on my forums about your favorite Phineas and Ferb's characters. **

**P.S. **

**I've made a tiny mistake on chapter 12. Charlene is supposed to see Heinz at 7:oo pm so I hope you're not confused. **

**The next day, in Charlene's house…the wedding is coming tomorrow. Actually…today is the afternoon since Charlene already has a picture taken with her fiancée and her lunch with his family including her daughter, Vanessa who pretends to be happy even though Charlene knew that she wasn't glad. When she got back home with her daughter, she checked her cell phone to make sure if she still has enough time to see her ex-husband after putting her new wedding dress away. She was surprised that it was only 5:50 pm. **

"**Hmm…it's a good thing I'm still early to see Heinz today. I better put some stuff away before I can go out again" said Charlene who then walked over to her room to put her beautiful wedding dress away on a hanger in her closet even though she handled it carefully. As she was putting her beautiful wedding dress away, she starts to remember the time when she and Heinz got married in a church before she gave birth to a daughter a year later. **

**(Flashback to the time when Dr. Doofensmirtz & Charlene were getting married at a church). *You can go to YouTube and search for "Wedding March" because it might help you feel like there's a wedding going on*. **

**It's a beautiful sunny day in the month of June, 28 1991 as the guests were arriving in the church to get in their seats. Everyone were happy for Heinz Doofensmirtz and Charlene at that day. **

**About 18 minutes later, the wedding starts as an 48 year old French lady starts playing the organ and all the guests even the priest starts staring at a beautiful bride who is slowly walking to the altar while her face has been covered by a veil and holding a bouquet of red roses. **

**Heinz Doofensmirtz who happens to be wearing his tuxedo is smiling at his bride-to-be as he was standing next to his best man. While walking straight to the altar slowly, Charlene was having a thought in her mind 'I'm so glad that today is the day that I'm getting married to the man I've fallen in love with. At last…we will become husband and wife' thought Charlene. **

**When she arrived at the altar, next to her groom's side…the priest begins to recite the words until it is time for the bride and groom to make their weddings vows. **

"**I, Heinz Doofensmirtz, take you, Charlene Sylvania, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. I, Heinz Doofensmirtz, take you, Charlene Sylvania, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part"**

"**I, Charlene Sylvania, take you, Heinz Doofensmirtz, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. I Charlene Sylvania, take you, Heinz Doofensmirtz, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part"**

**The priest decides to ask Heinz Doofensmirtz "Do you, Heinz Doofensmirtz, will take Charlene Sylvania, as your lawfully wedded wife?". "I do" replied Heinz Doofensmirtz. **

**The priest now turns to Charlene "And do you, Charlene Sylvania, will take Heinz Doofensmirtz, as your lawfully wedded husband?". "I do" replied Charlene Sylvania. **

"**I now pronounce you two…husband and wife. The groom will placed the wedding ring on his bride's finger and kiss her" said the priest. **

**Heinz Doofensmirtz took his wedding ring which was being safely carried by a 8 year old boy who carefully held the ring on the pillow. Heinz carefully placed the sparkling diamond ring in his bride's finger, unveiled his bride, and kissed her. All the guests applauded. When both bride and groom got out of the church together with their hands being held tight together, the guests starts tossing out flower petals while some blew bubbles. It was the most perfect day for Charlene and her husband. **

**After the wedding reception, it is time for the newlyweds to go to their honeymoon. Before Charlene joined her husband in the limousine, she stared at the car because she knows that it's time for her to toss the bouquet to the guests before she can leave. **

**When she tossed the bouquet, one of the guests caught it…and who is the person who caught the bouquet…it is none other than Jeremy Johnson's mom who caught it. Both husband and wife were now headed for their honeymoon while giving each other kisses. **

**(Flashback ends)**

**Charlene sheds a few tears while remembering the time when she and her ex-husband were getting married at the church. She kinds regrets divorcing her husband even though she knew that the two of them wants to do different things which has caused them to be torn apart as ex-husband and ex-wife. Now she felt as if that the two of them needs another chance to be a couple again like before. **

**She decides to go out again, this time to her ex-husband's apartment. "Hey Vanessa!" yelled Charlene who goes to her daughter's room. **

"**Yes mom?" asked Vanessa who is reading a fashion magazine on her desk while listening to her purple ipod with her earplugs. **

"**I have to drive over to your father's apartment because he wants to tell me something. Would you like to come?" asked Charlene. "Nah, I'm a little tired. You and dad can have a nice talk with each other" replied Vanessa who shook her head even though she didn't wants to ruin her dad's confession to her mother which it's the reason why she decides to stay home while her mom can go out. **

"**Ok. Suit yourself. See ya later!" said Charlene. "Bye mom! I love you!" replied Vanessa who gave her mom a hug. "Bye sweetie" replied Charlene who also gave her daughter a hug and kissed her on her forehead. After hugging her daughter for a few seconds, she decides to let go of her daughter and left the house with her keys. After seeing her mother leave…Vanessa closed the door and whistled to her bed. Underneath her bed…was Perry the platypus who crawled his way out from under the bed and stands up to look at her. **

**Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletcher's house…Phineas is inside his bedroom while looking for his pet. All the sudden…his older sister, Candace Flynn comes inside his room with a basket filled with fresh dry clothes which belongs to her brothers. **

"**What are you doing?!" yelled Candace who seems to be a little upset while looking at her younger brother. **

"**I'm searching for Perry" replied Phineas who looks at her while continuing his search. **

"**Why are you looking for him? You know he always disappears everyday for a while. What's the reason?!" demand Candace. **

"**I just want him to try on this small tuxedo that I made for him yesterday" said Phineas who held up a small tuxedo which was for a male platypus to wear. **

"**Because of the wedding tomorrow?" asked Candace. "Yes" replied Phineas. Candace puts the basket down and placed the dry clothes in the drawers "Well whatever you are doing…I hope you can find him and put that tuxedo on him…but you must remember that…PETS AREN'T ALLOWED TO GO TO THE WEDDING!". **

"**I know that Candace" replied Phineas who was a little quiet for a few seconds until he said "I just want to have a little fun by dressing up our pet". **

**Back at Vanessa's house…Perry flew out the window from Vanessa's bedroom after being told that he must spy on his nemesis because Vanessa wants to know what's going on. All the sudden, his watch rings all over again and he sighed. He turns it on and the image of Major Monogram appeared. **

"**Good afternoon Agent P…You must head over to Dr. Doofensmirtz's apartment because our field agents told me that he wants to say something to his ex-wife even though I don't even know what's going on…some of our agents told me that your nemesis is trying to stop his ex-wife's wedding for some reason but I'm not quite sure why…also, Carl has spotted you yesterday at Googloplex Mall because he saw you spying on your nemesis…I don't know what the heck is going on but before you can turn off your watch…JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING" yelled Major Monogram who was now being turned off by Perry the platypus who just turned off his watch because he has already at his nemesis's building. **

_**Chorus: Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated!**_

**Inside the building, Charlene has managed to arrived on her ex-husband's apartment room after using the elevator. When she knocked on her ex-husband's apartment door, nobody didn't opened. **

"**That's weird. It's only 7:oo pm like he promised. Did he forget about it?" whispered Charlene who was a little confused. After knocking the door 3 times, she sighed until she decides to open the door. But she gasped when she realized the door was already opened and the room was dark. **

"**O-k…this is getting more stranger than ever. Why did he leave his door open and why is the lights all out in his room?" whispered Charlene. She gets inside the room and turned on the lights while closing the door. But when she turns around…she gasped when she saw her ex-husband…Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz…is holding a guitar on his hand while sitting on a stool. A microphone stand was in front of him while it held a microphone for Dr. Doofensmirtz to sing. **

**Charlene can't believe what she sees "H-Heinz…what…what are you". Dr. Doofensmirtz decides to speak to her while smiling "I'm singing a song for you Charlene…not only that…I've made up a song that I'm gonna sing for you now…I hope you enjoy it because…it contains my feelings for you" and then he begins to play his guitar. **

**(Ok guys. The song that Dr. Doofensmirtz is gonna sing is "You and me from Lifehouse" so I hope you guys enjoy it). **

**Dr. Doofensmirtz:**

What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive. 

I can't keep up…and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time. 

Cause it's you and me…and all of the people with nothing to do…nothing to lose

And it's you and me…and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things…that I want to say just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words

You've got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me…and all of the people with nothing to do…nothing to prove

And it's you and me…and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me…and all of the people with nothing to do…nothing to lose

And it's you and me…and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

And me…and all the people with nothing to do…nothing to prove

And it's you and me…and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

(The song ends)

After finishing his song, Heinz stands up, placed his guitar on the stool, walked toward Charlene, and held her hands. 

"What do you think Charlene?" asked Heinz who looked at her with a smile and emotional eyes. Charlene seems to be enchanted by his song and his smile "It's…it's really…beautiful". 

"Thanks" replied Heinz who was silent for a few minutes until…he pulled a small black jewelry box and held it in front of her while kneeling down on the floor. "What's that?" asked Charlene who was curious. 

Heinz smiled at her and opened the box…it reveals…a beautiful small diamond ring. Charlene gasped at its beauty. Heinz decides to speak "Do you remember…the time I propose to you many years ago…before we were husband and wife?". "Yes…yes I do" replied Charlene who was amazed. 

Heinz decides to speak while still smiling at her "Charlene…will you…marry me again?". Charlene didn't know what to say…she was about to respond when she suddenly remembered her boyfriend…Sam who was more like a gentllemen than Dr. Doofensmirtz…and he took her out on dates more than Dr. Doofensmirtz does. She shook her head and it made Dr. Doofensmirtz feels sad. 

"No…no I can't" replied Charlene who shook her head while closing her eyes. Dr. Doofensmirtz was confused while tears were beginning to form in his eyes "Why? After all the love I've shown to you yesterday and the other day…why did you denied my proposal?". 

Charlene walks away from him "It's just that…I can't…it just feels like as if I was unfaithful to my fiancée… he was more like a gentlemen than you did…but…you've made me feel more comfortable than him…but I'm sorry…I know that I hurt your feelings but I don't want to hurt Sam either or anyone else…I hope you can find someone else…I'm sorry…I've so sorry". Dr. Doofensmirtz doesn't have anything to say even though tears welled in his eyes because he feels sadness within him. 

Charlene felt sorry for him even though she felt as if that the two of them should meet different people and have a better ending. She didn't know that she has made a mistake that could threatened her, Dr. Doofensmirtz, and their daughter Vanessa. 

She decides to leave "Farewell Heinz…don't worry…Vanessa is still allowed to see you…so please…don't get upset…but…I just want to let you know that I…I still love you…I won't forget that". She tries to leave but then she stops…she walked over to her ex-husband…kissed him on the cheek…and left the apartment even though she felt tears swelling up in her eyes and she can't seem to stop it. 

After she left, Heinz didn't move…he just laid down on the floor…crying to himself. Outside the building…Perry heard everything…but he felt tears welling in his eyes too…he was surprised to see the plan that he and Vanessa come up with…has failed. He then flew back to Vanessa's house to tell her the terrible news. 

When he arrived, Vanessa can't believe it when Perry tell her the bad news by writing down on a piece of paper. 

"What?! Why did she do that for?! Darn it! She ruins his surprise! Didn't she realized that my dad really wants to come back to her?!" yelled Vanessa who then begins to feel tears swelling up in her eyes "I guess…we…failed". Perry agrees with her even though he knew that he failed too. 

After crying on her bed for a few seconds…she said "You know what…I think we should give up…there's no way that my dad and my mom could come back together as a couple again…see you tomorrow Perry". Perry waved to her and left her house. Vanessa laid down back on her bed…crying to herself. 

End of chapter. I know that you might be upset…but wait…this isn't the last chapter…because there will be two more chapters and something surprisingly good will come! Wait for the two next chapters to see what's gonna happen next! Bye! ^_-


	14. Chapter 14

Hi there Phineas and Ferb fans! I'm back! Today I'm now presenting to you chapter 14 to keep you guys happy and super excited! I have great news to tell you guys! Tomorrow, I'll be updating the last chapter since today I have no school! The reason why I'm updating the last chapter tomorrow because I want to get this story done before I can start on my new Phineas and Ferb's story which is a sequel to my first Phineas and Ferb's story. If I have enough time after I'm done updating some chapters for my other uncompleted stories…maybe I can try to update my new Phineas and Ferb story on Sunday if I can. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review! Have fun reading! ^_-

As I always say in every story I've created, I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters I've made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

P.S.

If you want to use the characters I've made up in my imagination for your stories, ask me for permission because I don't mind! ^-^

The next day, the sun is shining out brightly to make the beautiful light blue sky look more beautiful than before. It is a perfect day for a wedding…or in reality…not so perfect.

In the Flynn-Fletcher's house, the whole entire family except Perry are fully dressed. Both Candace and her mom wore beautiful dresses while Phineas, Ferb, and their dad wore tuxedos after finishing their breakfast.

"You look great kids!" said Linda who loved her daughter's beautiful light pink sleeveless dress and her sons' black tuxedos.

"Thanks mom!" replied Candace, Phineas, & Ferb who were smiling to their mother. Meanwhile, Perry who is pretending to almost done eating his meal isn't really happy and disappointed because the plan that he and Vanessa has been working on has failed so now he and her had gave up. Then he finished his meal and make a few chatter sounds "*Translated* I'm done eating!". Linda who still doesn't understand what her pet's chatter, she said "Oh you're done? Ok I will take your bowl away and wash it before we leave while you stay here" and grabbed Perry's bowl and take it to the sink. She began washing it with dishwater soap even though she's careful of not getting her beautiful silky yellow sleeveless dress dirty. After washing the bowl and her hands for 5 minutes, she turns off the soap and said "Ok everybody! Let's go! We have to make sure we are right in time for the wedding!".

"Ok!" said the rest of the family. As they were about to leave the house together, they said their goodbyes to their family pet "Bye Perry! See you later!". Perry chattered like a mindless pet he always was even though he wasn't really mindless "*Translater* Bye guys!". The Flynn-Fletcher family left the house and drove away to the wedding after Lawrence carefully locked the door so that way no burglars can come in.

After seeing his family left the house completely out of sight, he was about to go to the living room to watch some sports when all the sudden…he head a vibration on his watch. He puts on his fedora and turns on his watch and the image of his boss, Major Monogram…appeared on screen once more.

"Hey there Agent P! Good morning! I hope you won't cut off on me today since you've got me depressed!" said Major Monogram. All the sudden, Carl's voice was heard " I'm sure he didn't mean to do it sir! Because either you were having something in your teeth or maybe you were talking too much!". "Shut up Carl! You were hurting my feelings again!" yelled Major Monogram who became incredibly upset. "…Sorry about that sir" respond Carl who's voice seems to be sad.

"I forgive you Carl" respond Major Monogram who then begins to speak to Perry again "Anyway, Dr. Doofensmirtz is acting weird today. Rumor has it that he seems to be incredibly depressed and we don't know why. We checked to make sure if he's doing anything evil but we were surprised that he isn't doing anything evil. We don't know what the heck is going on but last night, when I was about to go to bed with my wife…I got a call from Carl and he told me that it turns out that the reason why Dr. Doofensmirtz is upset because his ex-wife refused his proposal because he wants to get married to her again but she turns him down and she is about to get married to her boyfriend today. You have a choice Agent P…if you want to help your nemesis gets his ex-wife back…or…just don't do nothing about it".

Perry didn't know what to do in this situation. He has already failed helping Vanessa for trying to get her parents back together. He shook his head which means he doesn't want to do anything. Major Monogram was shocked "What? You don't want to do anything about it!".

Perry doesn't want to get his boss angry but he has no choice since he is running out of ideas to help his nemesis, so he shook his head again. Major Monogram didn't know what to say "Well then…if that's alright with you. Then you can do anything you want. Besides, you probably didn't want to help your nemesis since he is evil anyway. Have a nice day off Agent P!". The image of Major Monogram disappears on Perry's watch.

Perry sighed and laid back on the couch to turn on the TV. While watching a basketball game show, he wasn't so sure if he has made the right decision to let his nemesis cry.

He can't do anything now since he has no longer anymore good ideas to help his nemesis and his daughter. He knows that he might regret his decision but he has no choice. A few tears begins to fall from his eyes but he quickly wiped them out. He knows that he is not allowed to shed tears for his nemesis…but…he can't stop the thought of seeing his nemesis losing his ex-wife and daughter forever from his life.

_Chorus: Doofensmirtz Evil incorporated!_

Meanwhile, in D.E.I. aka Doofensmirtz evil incorporated…Dr. Doofensmirtz is sitting on his couch, staring at photo albums which contains pictures about the time when he is still married to Charlene and during the time when his daughter, Vanessa was little. He was very sad. Today is the day his ex-wife is getting married to her boyfriend. Normally he would be happy but he wasn't. He doesn't know what to do anymore since he knew that he'll be losing his ex-wife forever even though he can still see his daughter again but it wasn't enough to make him happy.

When he gazed at the picture of him, his ex-wife, and their daughter Vanessa enjoying a hay ride together…he begins to remember the time when his wife is having trouble getting out of the wagon while he was standing on the ground next to his daughter after it was time for everyone to get out. She tries to get out but she was about to hurt ankle while falling off the wagon. But she was luckily caught in her husband's caring arms and she thanked him. He loved those precious memories that he and his ex-wife have together during the time before he married to her and after he was married to her and have a daughter together. He desperately wanted the good times to return but it was too late. How can he get the woman he once loves to come back to him when she was about to get married to her boyfriend today?

Suddenly, desperation and courage has began pouring in his body and it has encourage him to stand up. "No! I won't lose! Even if she refused to come back to me…there's no way in this whole entire world that I will let her go! Because this time…I will try to get her back! This will be my last chance! She must always remember that I will never…ever…LET HER GO!" yelled Dr. Doofensmirtz who stands up from his couch and grabbed his car keys. "I'm coming Charlene! Don't say I do yet! Not till I get there! Don't you dare say those words to your boyfriend! Never say them now!" yelled Dr. Doofensmirtz who runs out his home and locked the door.

After using the elevator to the bottom floor, he runs out of the building and gets in his car. He starts his car engine and drove away as fast as he can to a church where his ex-wife's wedding is taking place.

'I'm coming Charlene!' thought Dr. Doofensmirtz who is driving while looking straight at the road and making sure to stay out of traffic even though he avoids hearing complains from other drivers since he is driving so fast.

End of chapter. Please wait for next chapter tomorrow to see what is gonna happen next. Also, in the sequel to my first Phineas and Ferb story…Perry will talk like a normal human being even though none of the humans can't understand what he was saying. Other animals will talk in my sequel too. Anyway, I gotta go now so I hope you are looking forward for tomorrow chapter! Bye! ^_-


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Hey there everyone! I'm back! Welcome to the final chapter of this awesome Phineas and Ferb story! I would like to thank you guys reading and reviewing this story since it gave me the courage to keep on doing more chapters for this great story! I would like to thank you everyone! I also want to thank Turtlegirl5 for being the author to review a lot on this story! I also want to thank you guys too! I hope you guys will enjoyed this last chapter and wait for my next Phineas and Ferb story!

Major Monogram: The next story will probably come out tomorrow so I hope that all of you fans are looking forward to it!

Carl: And guess what? In the next Phineas and Ferb story…for the first time ever, all the animals including Perry…starts talking for the first time! Except for us humans since we can't understand what they're saying. But the next Phineas and Ferb story will be more exciting with tons of action and adventure and it'll more better than the first story!

Me: I hope you guys are all looking forward to it! And now…I will present to you chapter 15 as the final chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed this story and please review! ^-^

Dr. Doofensmirtz: And here's a special bonus! At the end of this chapter…Drama Sapphire will tell you what's her next Phineas and Ferb story is about! Also, I will be singing "I will survive from Gloria Gaynor" and I want to make sure that I didn't get cut off this time!

Major Monogram: *mumbled* Oh geez…

Carl: You really love to sing a lot don't you?

Dr. Doofensmirtz: Of course! I really love to sing! I also hope to become famous some day! I also hope that Perry the platypus isn't gonna beat me up this time!

Perry the platypus: * chatter* (Translated) Don't worry. I won't do it this time. But I hope you sing pretty good this time.

Me: Um…O-k…anyway, before I can start the final chapter…here's a few list of things that you must know. First of all, I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters I've created. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

Major Monogram: You must remember those rules carefully everybody!

Me: By the way, if you guys want to use the characters I've made up in my imagination like Susan or the Turner family…you have to ask me for permission because these made up characters are mine. Plus, if you guys liked this story a lot…you can go check out my profile to read my other stories that you might be interested in! You can also vote and chat with me on my forum! Now then…I hope you guys enjoyed this final chapter and please review!

Me, Dr. D, Major Monogram, & Carl : Have fun reading everybody! ^-^

Perry: * chatter* (Translated) Have a great time reading!

Meanwhile, in the Flynn-Fletcher house…Perry is now watching the news while eating a bag of honey barbequed potato chips and a bottle of black cherry soda. He seems to be a little happy but he still can't get the feeling of hurting his nemesis's feelings since he doesn't want to help his nemesis today ever since the day he and Vanessa failed to prevent her mother from getting married to her boyfriend by going back to Dr. Doofensmirtz. He sighed. He is now wondering if this is gonna be a one mission that can't be completed. Clearly he was wrong.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice that has caught his attention because it was behind him. He turns around and gasped. It was his nemesis who gets out of his car because his wheel has a hole in it and he was looking for a spare tire in his car trunk. He can his nemesis's screaming.

"Oh great! My wheel now has a hole when I was only 16 miles away from the wedding! Now I have go look for an extra spare tire just when I was about to stop my ex-wife's wedding! Darn it! Why do I always get the bad luck? There's no way that bad things are gonna happen to me because I want " yelled Dr. Doofensmirtz who is complaining while finding a spare tire.

Perry's eyes widened in shock. He was very surprised that his nemesis refused to give up and he still wants to try to take his ex-wife's back since this is his last chance. Suddenly, realization hit him including an idea that has formed on his mind.

He took a quick trip to his lair by crawling under the couch and opening a hidden camouflage trap door which reveals a slide that leads straight down to the lair. As he slides down to his lair, the hidden trap door closed behind him.

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofensmirtz has finally found a spare tire and he detached the flat tire from his car and he is now connecting the spare tire to his car. While screwing the spare tire to the car, he suddenly heard a chatter sound behind him.

"*gasp*" said Dr. Doofensmirtz who was shocked 'Is it my enemy Perry the platypus? Is he here to stop me when I wasn't doing anything evil? Does his boss, Major Monogram truly thinks I'm evil everyday?' thought Dr. Doofensmirtz who then stops what he was doing and turns in hopes that it was his nemesis, Perry the platypus. But he was surprised that it was a weird short guy who is wearing a light brown khakis, white shoes, yellow summer T-shirt, a purple hat, and a pair of purple sunglasses (The same one from the episode "Vanessary Roughness"). He didn't know that the weird short guy is the disguised Perry the platypus.

Dr. Doofensmirtz was surprised yet confused "Um…hey there! Do you need any help or something?". Perry just shook his head and chattered even his nemesis couldn't understand him.

Dr. Doofensmirtz is still confused " Are you alright? Did a cat got your tongue or something?". Perry still shook his head and took out a written piece of paper that he already wrote earlier in his lair and gave it to his nemesis.

Dr. Doofensmirtz take the letter and read it. The paper said:

_I just heard you complaining about trying to stop your ex-wife's wedding today. So I decide to come over and ask you to tell me what's going on. _

Dr. Doofensmirtz is glad to reply "Ah yes. Here's the reason why. But it'll be a long story so I decide to give you a short summary since I want to get to the church to stop the wedding in time. So here's a quick short one…the reason why I'm doing this because…well, my ex-wife and I used to be a happy married couple and we have a daughter who is now a teenager. But this happens long ago. My wife and I were so happy together until…we argued about wanting different things and we were angry at each other…so…at the end…we divorced…and my daugther has to live with her mother while I loved alone in my apartment even though I get to see my daughter in a while…years later, while I was minding my own business…my daughter told me that her mother is getting married to her boyfriend…and it got me so upset about it and I can't even deny the feelings of being jealous…so I tried my best to get her back by admitting that I still love her and I felt guilty for our divorce. It did work but…yesterday, she told me that she can't get married to me since she felt unfaithful to her boyfriend and he was more like a gentlemen than I am…I was upset since those words have broken my heart…but she told me that she felt more comfortable with me and I am glad to hear that. But…she told me that she doesn't my feelings including her fiancée so she…she just…she just leave me alone after telling me that she was sorry…but I felt like as if it was ungrateful after the way I confessed to her that I will love her! She may have hurt my feelings…but that doesn't mean that I won't let her go! Even if she refused! That's why I'm going over to the wedding right now and I have to stop it before it was too late!".

Perry seems to be glad that his nemesis didn't give up despite the fact he was evil…but not that evil as he seems to be. He now realized that giving up isn't a good thing to do since he realized that there is still hope. He took out another piece of paper and starts writing down.

\

Dr. Doofensmirtz seems to be surprised "Wow! You really have talking problems since there's a problem with your tongue. I guess you now have to write down since your tongue have some kind of problem". Perry chattered while writing " *Chatter* (Translated) Yes, yes I am" and gave the paper to Dr. Doofensmirtz who accepted it and begins reading. The paper said:

_Here's a piece of advice. If I were you, I would start hurrying up to see my ex-wife who is about to walk in the church while wearing her wedding dress. I would stop her and tell her that there's no way that I won't let her go even if it can kill me for trying. I can also ask her to tell her fiancée that it's over and then my ex-wife would come back together happily. But if I were you, I would try thinking up good words to say while I was driving because you might don't want to ruin your last chance. Just give it a try. _

After reading the letter, Dr. Doofensmirtz begins to ponder. 'Can this really be my last chance? Will this piece of advice would help me get my ex-wife back? I hope it'll might work…but…what if it doesn?' thought Dr. Doofensmirtz who seems to be wondering what he should do. Suddenly, courage has coming to him and he yelled out "Alright! I think your advice would work! Thanks for your help! I have to get back to my car since I'm already done connecting my spare tire! Bye pal!" and then he begins running to the driver's seat in his car and starts his engine.

Perry begins to smile as he watched his nemesis drove away to the church to stop the wedding. He chattered "*Translated* Good luck Doofensmirtz! Don't let your last chance slip by!" and he walked back to the house with a happy smile.

Meanwhile, inside the church where the wedding took place…Vanessa is sitting down on the front bench with her mother's relatives. She is wearing her brand new dress and her brand new slipper while her hair is tied in a bun. She is gazing at the altar while having thoughts to herself. She wasn't happy today because it is the worst day of her life.

'This is gonna be the worst day ever…why did mom reject my dad's proposal to her even though he wants her back since he still loved her. Is my mom really dense about it?' thought Vanessa who tries her best to hide her sad face. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around. She gasped. It was Ferb who is dressed in his black tuxedo, black shoes, and a dark blue bowtie.

"*gasp* Ferb! You surprised me! How did you know that it was me?" asked Vanessa who was shocked yet happy to see him.

Ferb decides to respond "Well I can guess it was you since I have saw the most beautiful girl in my life and it was you since you have the most beautiful hair ever". Vanessa was touched "Aw…that was nice of you to say that Ferb. You are not that bad looking since you look great in your tuxedo even though you don't want to change your hairdo. Do you really like your hairdo a lot?".

Ferb decides to reply "Yes…yes I am. By the way…are you alright?". Vanessa decides to speak "Yes I am. I'm ok. By the way, where's your family?". Ferb decides to reply again "Oh I'm sitting with my dad and my brother and my older sister while my mom is one of the bridesmaids since she is one of the bride's friends". Vanessa was surprised "Oh. That's good…by the way, I can guess the wedding is about to start 18 minutes since the rest of the guests are coming in anyway. So um…I guess you have to go sit with your family while I'm sitting with my relatives because my mom is getting married".

Ferb agreed with her "Yes…yes I guess we should. I will see you later Vanessa". Vanessa smiled at him "K. See you later Ferb". Both of them stared at each other's eyes once more until they stopped as Ferb walked away from her.

About 10 minutes later, the wedding is almost in eight minutes as the all the guests sat in the benches…waiting for the wedding to begin. Sam who is the groom is waiting for his bride while standing next to his best man who happens to be his best friend.

Outside the church, Charlene who is standing outside alone while she was dressed in a beautiful wedding gown. Her head was covered by a veil while holding a bouquet of red roses. Normally, she though she would be happy today since she is getting married to her boyfriend…but…now…she feels uncomfortable. She doesn't understand why.

"What's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be happy since today is my wedding day…but I can't get rid of this funny feeling' thought Charlene who seems to be wondering to herself. All the sudden, the image of her ex-husband appears in her mind and it has gave realization. 'Wait a sec…can it be?…maybe I have made a great big mistake! I should've accepted his proposal yesterday! But what can I do?…should I really stop this wedding?…but how can I respond to Sam?' thought Charlene. But before she can speak…she heard a car engine stopping behind her and a sound of a car door closing after the car engine was turned off. She turns around and gasped.

It was Dr. Doofensmirtz who emerged out of the car and stared at her while straight toward her. Both of them stared at each other as time seems to have stopped around them. When Dr. Doofensmirtz stopped in front of her, he begins to speak "Hiya Charlene. What are you doing out here? I thought you were supposed to go inside for your wedding".

Charlene who seems to be quiet for a seconds decides to speak "I…I…I was having some quiet thoughts to myself. I just don't know if I have made the right decision for hurting your feelings yesterday when I told you that I can't get married to you again. I-I was really sorry for saying those things. Because…right now…I don't know to do anymore. I don't know if I should get married to my fiancée…or not".

Dr. Doofensmirtz decides to speak to her with a smile "Well…it's your choice. But you have to always remember that I won't let you go…even if you refused".

"Is it because you still loved me?" asked Charlene. Dr. Doofensmirtz decides to reply "Yes…yes I still was. Now then…do you want to stick around here with me…or…just get inside for your wedding".

After 4 minutes of silence…Charlene was beginning to pondering about what she should do. All the sudden, a smile formed on her lips and took out her cell phone which was hidden in her short pants under her dress.

Dr. Doofensmirtz was curious "What are you doing?". Charlene who is now texting on her cell phone, looks at him with a smile "Making a right decision".

Dr. Doofensmirtz is now curious "What right decision?". Candace who is now down texting on her phone, walk up to him…and kissed him on the lips. After kissing him for 1 minute since the wedding is now starting…she released him and said "Staying with you". then she pressed SEND on her cell phone and her text message is now being sent.

Inside the church, everybody is waiting for the bride to appear but she didn't. All the sudden, Sam heard a vibration from his cell phone which was hidden in his pants. He took it out and opened it. He was surprised that it was a text message which came from his bride.

'What is she thinking? Why would she send me a text message when we were about to get married?' thought Sam. When he clicked SELECT to read it…he gasped in shock. The text message said:

_Hey Sam. I'm sorry. I've changed my mind. I was gonna get married to you when I opened my eyes. You're not the one that I was meant to be with. It's over. Please tell everyone that we're not getting married anymore. I hope you can give me and find a better woman that was really meant for you. Bye Sam._

Sam can't believed his eyes as he closed the cell phone. He was shocked that his bride decides to cancel the wedding. 'I guess she doesn't like me anymore' thought Sam who then decides to make an announcement out loud "Hey everybody! I apologize for this sudden announcement! My bride and I are not getting anymore! It's over between us now! I'm sorry everyone!".

No one in the whole church can't believe it. Except for Vanessa who is now happy even though she makes sure that no one noticed 'Wow! This is really unexpected! My dad must have confessed to her again! Now I am really happy!'.

When everyone gets out of church, Dr. Doofensmirtz and his ex-wife has already left.

EPILOGUE

About 3 days later, in Danville's park…Dr. Doofensmirtz, his ex-wife Charlene, and their daughter Vanessa are going out on a picnic. They were so happy together. Both Dr. Doofensmirtz and his wife sitting next to each other while Vanessa sits next to her mother. Vanessa is now very happy since her family is now back together again even though her parents are still divorced.

"Hey dad! When you and mom are getting married again?" asked Vanessa who is drinking a cup of lemonade.

Dr. Doofensmirtz who is laying his arms on his ex-wife's shoulder said "Well…maybe next week on Saturday since we have to get ready of course! After that…both your mother and I can go to our honeymoon in Rome for 6 days while you can stay with your uncle Roger".

"That's great! I'm really happy for you two!" replied Vanessa who is now glad to hear the good news.

"Aw…thank you sweetie!" replied Charlene who kissed her daughter on a cheek. The whole family continued to be happy while enjoying their picnic.

Meanwhile, in the same park…the Flynn-Fletcher were also having a picnic too while being happy together. Perry is also with them too while he was being held in Phineas's arms. Perry was very happy for his nemesis after Vanessa told him what has happened 3 days ago in the afternoon after the wedding was suddenly canceled. He didn't even tell his boss that he did helped his nemesis even though his boss told him about what has happened 3 days ago but he pretend that he didn't even know how did his nemesis managed to get his ex-wife back. He is glad that things are now going back to normal…even though Candace still wants to bust her brothers. But he just let things do whatever it wants like it should be.

Everyone in Danville park are very happy while the sun is still shining out in the morning.

Me: Thank you everyone! Whew! This is a very long chapter! But I'm so glad that it has finally been complete! Now I can take a break before I can start my other stories!

Dr. Doofensmirtz: Now I can start singing my song! Let's dance everybody!

Me, Major Monogram & Carl: Yay!

Perry the platypus: *Chatter* (Translated) Alright!

(As the boys starts dancing while Dr. D is singing a song…I begins to speak)

Me: Hey guys! I hope you are looking for my next Phineas and Ferb story and I will tell you what it was about! In my next Phineas and Ferb story "Phineas and Ferb's adventures in Australia" which happens to be a sequel to my first story "How Perry the platypus came to be"…the Flynn-Fletcher family including Perry have gone to Sydney, Australia for a 2 week…all seems fine until…memories began pouring to Perry's head and he saw images of his childhood when he first met the Turner family and he doesn't realize what's going on. All the sudden…he realized that it was his past and he became curious about his origins before he came to Danville. So he embarks on a adventure to find the house where the Turner family once stayed for vacation and he hopes to be reunited with the family even though he's not sure they would recognize. During his journey, he unexpectedly met his siblings who didn't know that he was their brother and he would eventually meets his parents who didn't recognize him. He would also fell in love with a female platypus who shared the same fate as him back when she became an orphan after her family was killed by a crocodile who ate them but she and her older brother managed to be the only survivors. Not only that, he didn't realize that Phineas and Ferb were looking for him after realizing that he has gone missing…so they embark on a journey to find him. Also, in the story…Candace met a 17 year old Australian brown haired surfer guy who has a crush on her. Plus…a villain is included in the story…and guess who is it…the same poacher who tries to kidnap Perry and his siblings back when they were still in their egg. So I hope you guys are looking forward for my next story! Bye everybody! Have fun as always! ^_-


End file.
